Au carrefour des sentiments
by satinadu28
Summary: Ce qui c'est passé pendant l'époque des maraudeurs et que personne n'a jamais su. Entre amour et amitié, suspense et action et quand la haine touche au désire. Je n'est qu'une chose a dire ne vous fiez pas au début.
1. présentation et explication

Désolé pour les fautes et pour le vocabulaire. Je suis nouvelle. Soyez indulgent pitiez !!!

merci d'avance.

Je tient à dire que la toute part de ces personnages ne m'appartiens pas.

Mais qu'ils sont la propriétés de J.K Rowlling.

Ses personnages sont : Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupins, Peter, Rogue et Dumbledor.

Présentation et explication

Lily Evans : Jeune fille au yeux d'un vert pur et aux cheveux roux flamboyant. Elle connait James et la bande depuis sa première année à poudlard et déjà à cette époque elle trouvait James arrogant et dominateur.

James potter : Jeune garçon aux cheveux en batailles et au lunette ronde. Il adore le quidditch, il en est d'ailleurs le capitaine. Ses meilleurs amis sont : Sirius, Remus, et Peter.

Il considère lily comme sa rivale et meilleur ennemie depuis la première année.

Sirius black : Jeune garçons élancé au regard ténébreux. Il est le tombeur de ces dames et il tient une confiance considérable en James. Il est en rivalité constante avec Kylie Tyler, qui a décidé de lui faire l'affront de lui résister lui et son charme naturel. De plus il ne supporte pas qu'elle soit une gardienne hors perd au quidditch

Remus Lupin : Jeune homme brillant. C'est le plus sérieux, intelligent, et gentil des 4 garçons. C'est l'équilibre du groupe comme dit si bien Sirius. Bien qu'il soit adorable et aimable avec tout le monde il n'en n'est pas avec Rose Parker qu'il ne peux pas voir en peinture, car elle est exéco en tête de classe avec lui ce qui l'énerve au plus au point.

Peter Pettigrow : ... C'est peter pettigrow. Enfin ... Je ne le met pas beaucoup en avant si vous voyez se que je veut dire.

Kylie Tyler : Magnifique jeune fille au cheveux blond et aux yeux noir de nuit. Sa passion : le quidditch et la musique. Elle adore lily et rose qui sont ses best Friends depuis la première année. Elle déteste siruis et son mépris ainsi que James car il lui a volée la place de capitaine de quidditch ! Longue histoire ...

Rose Parker : Elle a tout pour elle. Un physique merveilleux. Une intelligence hors du commun et des amies fantastique. De plus cette fille est la gentillesse incarnée. Cependant il y a une ombre noir au tableau : Remus Lupin. Il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il veut a tout prit et par tout les moyen être devant elle au classement des meilleurs élèves.

Alors?! Est ce que tout ce jolis petit monde arriveras t'il enfin à changer. A découvrir les qualités et les douleurs de chacun? Et plus si affinités ...

Il est temps que Dumbledor s'en mêle vous ne croyez pas?

Oui? alors attention c'est partis!


	2. Chap1: Dans le poudlard expresse

_**Chapitre 1 : Dans le poudlard express...**_

Lily Evans marchait tranquillement dans le couloir du poudlard express à la recherche du compartiment où se situaient ses amies de toujours Kylie Tyler et Rose Parker.

Tout en cherchant elle repensait à ses merveilleuses vacances qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ses parents. Sa sœur était partie tout l'été dans le sud de la France (Cap D'Agde) avec des amis, elle n'avait donc pas eu a supporter les disputes, les cris, les désaccords que sa sœur lui imposait chaque été. Elle avait profité de ses parents pour elle toute seule. Elle avait pu librement parler avec eux de magie, de balais volants, de sorts et toutes autres discutions se rapportant à poudlard sans entendre sa sœur grincer des dents. Elle avait eu un été si calme qu'elle avait eu l'impression de rêver.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle voulut s'excuser mais la jeune fille poussa un juron et Lily reconnu la voix de la personne. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elina Mcphee la chef du groupe AFPM (Adoratrice et Fanatique en Puissance des Maraudeurs). Cette jeune fille était fine et grande. Elle arborait de jolis cheveux longs blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses. Elle avait des yeux bleu azur et était toujours maquillée à la façon "Pouffiasse" comme décrivait si bien lily. Elle sortait avec James depuis 2 ans déjà. De ce fait elle ne supportait pas lily.

**-" Tiens ! Poil de carottes ! Comment vas tu ?!" Dit elle de son sourire carnassier.**

** -" Mal depuis 2 minutes ! Et toi Mcphee ? Tu ne t'es pas noyée pendant tes vacances ? Quel dommage!»**

** -" LA FERME CAROTTE ! "**

** -" Mon nom c'est Evans ! Ah mais j'oubliais ton cerveau est bien trop petit pour te souvenir d'un simple nom de famille " elle se tapa la main contre le front d'un air désolé.**

Alors que Elina s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour se battre avec Lily, kylie sortie du compartiment derrière elle.

** -" Eh !!! Que se passe t'il ici ?!! Mcphee tu ferais mieux de dégagée avant que je te jette du train. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable !!!**

Ces yeux étaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude et si ils pouvaient tuer, Mcphee serait morte depuis belle lurette. Mcphee releva la tête d'un aire dédaigneux et tourna les talons en directions du compartiment des maraudeurs, qui je précise, se trouvé juste à coté de celui des filles. Lily rentra dans le compartiment et serra fort ces deux amis dans les bras.

**-" Alors les filles comment ce sont passé vos vacances ????**

** -" Moi très bien ! assura rose. J'ai était au canada avec mon père pendant tout le mois de juillet ou j'ai appris a pécher ce qui n'est pas de la tarte croyez moi ! Et ensuite j'ai était en Espagne avec ma mother qui a voulus a tout pris me faire un relooking. J'ai du passer le mois cacher dans ma chambre pour pas me retrouver habiller comme nos chères groupies des AFPM en mode pétasse pouffiasse bref pas de changement quoi la routine ! C'était le pied !**

Les parents de rose étaient divorcés depuis maintenant 5 ans. Chaque été elle passée un mois avec l'un et un mois avec l'autre. Elle appeler sa le partage équitable.

Rose arboré un joli bronzage et ces cheveux châtain foncée étaient légèrement bouclé et retombé négligemment sur ces épaule.

Kylie, qui avait passé l'été en Russie avec ses 5 frères à faire des compétitions sportive moldus, disposé d'un teint d'une blancheur vive qui faisait ressortir ses jolis yeux noire. Ces cheveux étaient coupés court à la garçonne ce qui rendait son visage encore plus fin qu'a l'ordinaire.

Alors qu'elles rigolaient à propos d'une blague que kylie faisait sur les jeunes hommes russe qu'elle avait rencontré là bas, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et siruis entrât avec un aire colérique sur le visage.

**-" Dite moi ! Je sais que vous vous prenez pour le centre de l'univers, mais est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de fermer vos clapé de canard coincé 5 minutes. On ne s'entend plus pensé a coté."**

** -" Alors premièrement oui sa nous dérange black et secundo ... Toi tu pense black? ... Première nouvelle nous somme ravis de l'apprendre et content que tu sache comment faire."**

** -" la rouquine je ne t'est pas sonnée"**

** Kylie se leva et l'affronta du regard.**

** -"Black ! A ce que je vois tu n'a pas changé toujours aussi prude et coincé du cul. Et mais ... Tu n'as pas un peut grossi pendant les vacances ? Tu ne tiendra jamais sur ton balais avec toutes cette graisse que tu a pris, si tenter que tu arrive a monté encore dessus."**

Kylie s'en donnée à cœur joie. Elle c'était presque ennuyé pendant les vacances. Les répliques cinglantes et les blagues foireuse avec son pire ennemi de toujours lui avait presque manquer. De plus elle adorais le faire sortir de ses gond et le voir rougir ne sachant que dire**, **était hilarant.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se balancèrent toute sorte de nom d'oiseau à la figure. La tension meurtrière était à couper aux couteaux. Quant siruis s'attaqua à la famille de kylie en insultant ses 5 frères, kylie sortis sa baguette et c'est à ce moment la que James et Remus rentraire. De leur compartiment ils avaient entendus le ton monter et ils avaient jugé préférable d'intervenir de peur de retrouver des cadavres.

** -" OH!OH!OH!!!! ON SE CALME LA DEDANS!" S'écria James en séparant siruis et kylie qui étaient prêts à s'entretuer.**

** -" Alors Evans ?! " Ajouta t'il en voyant Lily essayant de retenir kylie. " Comme sa tu insulte ma femme ?? Heureusement qu'elle a eu l'intelligence de te laisse craché ton venin dans le vent. Cela prouve une foi de plus qu'elle est bien plus mure que toi."**

** -" Dit plutôt qu'elle a touillé devant nous! " S'écria Lily folle de rage.**

A ce moment la, si le préfet en chef, Nathan Cooper, Jeune garçon élancé au corps fort et robuste et aux cheveux noirs de nuit ( Jack de la série Torchwood pour ce qui connaissent ^^) , n'était pas intervenue, il y aurait eu du sang sur les murs. La scène qui lui faisait face était semblable à un film de Drame familial ^^. Siruis et Kylie se pointaient leur baguette à la figure. James et Lily hurlaient des insultes qui aurait pu blesser un mur de pierre. Et Remus et Rose se lançaient des regards qui auraient pus tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans le poudlard express.

Nathan fit sortir de force les garçons en leur promettant des points en moins et des retenues avec rusard toutes l'année si ils ne lâchaient pas l'affaire tout de suite. Une fois les garçons partis il adressa au filles un regard sévère puis après quelque remontrances il leur demanda comment s'était passé leurs vacances. Nathan connaissait bien les filles et les maraudeurs. Il était en quelque sorte le médiateur entre ces deux clans qui se faisait une guerre depuis la 1er année. Il avait eu l'honneur d'être intervenu à leur première altercation. Il savait donc d'où était parti cette guerre des clans. Il connaissait le point, l'origine de "l'embrouille" qui tiraillait l'âme de ces deux groupes.

Après avoir calmé les filles il alla voir les garçons pour faire descendre la pression dans leur camp. Puis il revint chez le groupe des girls et demanda a Lily de venir parler avec lui dans le wagon des préfets. Lily accepta.

** -" Alors petite lily. Depuis quand tu te met au milieux des conflit au risque de faire perdre des points à ta maison??? "**

** Lily rougit -" C'est eux qui on commencé ! " Dit elle avec une petite voix de fillette.**

** Il s'assit face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui déstabilisa la jolie rousse.**

** -" Euh ... ! Tu voulais me parler de quoi au faite? "**

** Il s'arrêta dans sa contemplation, baissa la tête et rougit lui aussi à son tour.**

** -" Euh ... Rien ... je ... je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien et si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances ? "**

** -" Oui ! Très bonnes. Comme je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure, ma soeur n'était pas de la partie donc c'était parfait ! " Un petit rire nerveux accompagna ses paroles.**

Nathan et Lily se connaissaient depuis longtemps et jamais leur discutions n'avait été aussi tendues sauf bien sûr quand elle portait sur les maraudeurs. Lily elle même se demandait bien pourquoi. Nathan était le jeune homme le plus sûr de lui avec une forte assurance et une confiance en lui irréprochable. Alors pourquoi était il aussi bizarre à cet instant.

**-" Lily on se connaît depuis bien longtemps maintenant et tu est la fille la plus géniale et la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu a toujours été là pour moi et je sais que tu me comprend mieux que quiconque et je dois t'avouer que je t'apprécie énormément ... peut être même plus... "**

** Nathan releva la tête et lança d'une traite : " Tu veux sortir avec moi Lily ??? "**

** -" Comment ? Excuse moi je n'ai pas très bien compris tu peux répéter s'il te plait " Lily avait très bien compris ^^**

** -" Veux tu sortir avec moi Lily ? "**

** Elle resta quelques minutes sans rien dire puis elle articula difficilement, rouge comme une pivoine.**

** -" Oui ... D'accord ! ... Enfin pourquoi pas ! Euh ... OUI !**

** Nathan poussa un soupir de soulagement.**

** -" Je pensai que tu allais dire non! "**

** -" Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi en faite tu ne m'est pas indifférente "**

** Un ange passa.**

** -"Et sinon toi, tes vacances se sont bien passées? "**

Ils parlèrent de plein de choses. De tout et de rien. Les vacances, la rentrée, les nouveaux profs etc.

Puis vint le moment de mettre leur uniforme. Nathan quitta Lily en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit rougir de plus belle la jolie rousse qui se dit qu'à ce train là elle pourrait réchauffer tout le poudlard express.

Tout en marchant vers le compartiment où se situaient ses amies, Lily souriais d'un air béat. Elle n'en revenait pas. Enfin! ... Nathan Cooper, LE garçon qui était le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire dans des moment dramatique ( tel que la rupture de stock de chocolat ) s'était enfin décidé à lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle avait aimé ce jeune "canon" dès le premier regard. Elle avait eu un ou deux petits amis, mais rien de bien sérieux, bien que ces histoires duraient toujours un an maximum. Alors que là ! Avec Nathan elle savait, elle voulait que ça dure à jamais.

Arrivée a son compartiment elle s'écria :

**-" Je sort avec Nathan Cooper !!!! "**

** -" QUOI ?!?!?!?!!!! "**

** -" Quand ?, Ou?, Comment ?, Pourquoi ????" Articula kylie toute tremblante.**

** -" Oh je suis si contente pour toi ma Lily ! Félicitations ! " Rose se jeta dans ses bras en faisant mine de pleurer.**

** -" Depuis le temps que tu le voulais celui là !!! "**

** Elle rigolèrent toutes les trois.**

Après avoir enfilé leur uniforme Lily s'assit face aux deux filles.

**-" Bien ! Maintenant que je suis casée, on va passé à vous les girls ! Alors ! Ou ça en est côté cœur mesdemoiselles ? "**

** -" Oh ! Tu me connais ! " répondit kylie en s'acharnant pour faire rentrer ses affaires dans sa malle. " Les mecs, ça va, ça viens. Je me poserai quand j'aurai trouvé le bon, la perle rare. Et crois moi c'est pas demain la veille. "**

** -" Et toi Rose ?"**

** -" Tu sais bien que pour moi les livres et la connaissances passe avant tout et surtout la gente masculine ! Je ne suis pas prête pour ça !"**

** -" Vous êtes pas drôles les filles !**

Il était vrai que depuis la première année seul Lily avait eu des histoires de coeur, une ou deux fois et avait eu des relations longue durée avec des garçons. Au contraire de kylie qui changait de copain comme de chemise. Mais à la différence d'un certain Mr Black, elle avait pour habitude de rompre avant de courir un autre étalon. Alors que siruis, lui, avait pour règle de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois ce qui faisait couler les larmes de pas mal de jeunes filles.

Quant à Rose, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon. Pire, elle les fuyais. Elle avait une certaine crainte. Elle avait vu ses parents se déchirer. Depuis, elle s'était fixée des règles. Ne pas tomber amoureuse. Ne pas mater. Et ne parler au sexe opposé que quand cela était nécessaire.

Pendant que les filles bavardaient du sexe opposé. Du coté des maraudeurs on parlait de Blagues, Plan, Stratégie, et Serpentard.

**-" On commence l'année avec les Serpentard. Il faut frapper fort pour marquer le coup."**

** -" Je suis d'accord avec toi cornedrue. Mais il y a un hic! Et on la nomme Miss préfet parfaite! "**

**-" Merde ! Evans ! Je l'avais oublié celle là ! Dans ce cas là on redouble de vigilance! "**

** -" Euuh ... les gars moi j'suis d'accord mais vous connaissez Evans, sa va être difficile de lui faire croire que les blagues ne viennent pas de nous. Elle va savoir d'office que ça vient des maraudeurs."**

** -" Exact lunard ! Dans ce cas il faut que l'on se débrouille pour qu'elle ne soit pas là " dit James avec un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.**

** -" Tu pense à quoi ?"**

** -" Changement de programme. Notre Première cible sera donc pour notre chère Lily Evans. Notre miss préfet parfaite."**


	3. chap2: Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Merci à toi Adore Youu pour ton soutient et ton encouragement.

Je sais que je ne suis pas douée. Je suis même surement très nulle mais donnez-moi des conseils, laissez moi ma chance et peut être que je réussirai.

Merci d'avance.

_**chapitre 2: Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul ... **_

(ce chapitre est une dédicace et un clin d'œil à deux séries tv que j'aime beaucoup)

Lily, kylie et Rose courraient à toutes jambes vers une des calèche qui les conduisaient au château.

Elle en voulaient une pour elle toutes seules afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement de certaines choses, que certaines personnes ne pouvait entendre.

Elles en attrapèrent un vide, se jetèrent à l'intérieur et fermèrent la porte.

Elles commencèrent à parler de choses. De secrets ... Qu'elles avaient entre elles.

Depuis l'âge de 4 ans, la veille de son Anniversaire, Lily Evans avait découvert un pouvoir très particulier celui de réveiller les morts. Elle pouvait pendant une minute chrono réveiller une personne morte depuis 100 ans et lui parler. Cependant elle ne pouvait agir plus longtemps car si elle restait qu'une seule seconde de trop une catastrophe imminente pouvait arriver. Elle en avait fait l'expérience un soir de Mai juste avant de souffler ces 4 bougies, un coup de téléphone retentit. C'était l'hôpital qui annonçait le décès de sa grand-mère mimi sourie. Ils coururent à l'hôpital laissant derrière eux une magnifique tarte aux fraises ... qui fut en peu de temps mangée par leur chien touffis.

La mère de Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le couloir sur l'épaule de son tendre époux, pendant que la jeune Lily voulant dire une dernière fois au revoir à sa grand-mère, lui déposa un baiser sur la main. C'est alors que ce produisit l'inexplicable, la grand-mère de Lily morte depuis 1h 38 minutes et 22 secondes se réveilla tel un zombie sortie de sa torpeur. Elle resta là pendant une minute à fixer Lily comme si elle était un monstre ... une minute passa et c'est à ce moment là que le père de Lily s'effondra et mourut.

La grand-mère de Lily se pencha sur elle et lui dit ces mots : « Si tu prends une vie à Dieu ... Dieu doit te prendre une vie à toi. »

Cette phrase resta gravée dans la tête de la jeune Lily Evans 4 ans 2 minutes et 40 secondes.

(Punshing daisy)

Alors qu'elle entamait sont 6 ème anniversaire Kylie Tyler cadette de 5 frères tous nigots les uns que les autres, découvrit par hasard qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec l'au-delà. En bref elle pouvait tailler une bavette avec les morts ou les fantômes si vous préférez. Ceci se passa d'une étrange manière.

Sa mère et son père lui avaient offert pour l'occasion un vélo tout terrain. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de l'essayer car son frère Chuck lui vola et roula jusqu'à la route où un conducteur arrivait à toute vitesse

Un crissement de pneu un silence puis un gros boum!

Et pour finir un cri perçant de la part de la maman de Kylie.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'homme dans la voiture qui était encastré dans un platane venait vers elle tout souriant.

Il lui dit ces quelques mots qui bouleversa son existence : « Conduis moi vers la lumière, aide moi, guide moi vers la route de l'au-delà. »

(ghostwisheperer)

Le jour de ses 5 ans Rose Parker fut réveillée par un homme venu de nulle part. Il était grand et maigre et son teint était si blanc que l'on pouvait presque voir à travers lui. Il lui demanda ce qui pouvait lui faire le plus plaisir pour son 5 ème anniversaire. Elle lui répondit que la chose qui lui donnerait autant de plaisir serait que sa maman, morte depuis 2 ans tuée par une lunette de toilette survenue de nul part, ressuscite et soit présente pour ses 5 ans. Il lui annonça qu'il était un vampire et lui demanda si cela na l'effrayait pas. Elle répondit que non, et que si il pouvait exaucer son vœux elle n'aurait moins peur de lui.

Il exaussa donc son vœux et ressuscita la maman de Rose.

Les jours passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour la famille Parker.

Cependant 1mois après le miracle Rose ressentit d'étranges douleurs au niveau de ses dents et quand la pleine lune arriva elle se transforma en un espèce de monstre sanguinaire.

Au petit matin elle ne se souvint de rien, mais en ouvrant son armoire elle découvrit un cadavre couvert de sang. Elle cria de toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'elle vit que la victime avait une cassette vidéo dans les mains. Après que la police emmena le corps, elle visionna la cassette et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. C'était elle qui avait commit ce crime infâme. Elle entendit cette étrange voix venue de la nuit : « Ne me fais jamais confiance, car à chaque pleine lune je contamine les élues ... A chaque pleine lune tu tuera les exclus ... »

Elles étaient sûres à cent pour cent qu'elles avaient un avenir commun à travers leurs tragédies et leurs pouvoirs extraordinaires.


	4. Chap3: Les Conséquences de leurs actes

Chapitre 3: Conséquences de leurs actes ...

Après avoir longuement discuté sur leurs passés communs et sur leurs différences les 3 filles descendirent du chariot et tombèrent nez à nez avec Spikine Dunham un Serpentard de 6éme année.

Kylie s'avança et se posta devant lui et un combat de regards s'enclencha.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux tête d'ampoule ??!!"

- "Que tu disparaisse de la planete Tyler... mais bien sur ça c'est secondaire ... Il faut que je parle à tout les préfets ... réunion express après le repas rendez-vous dans la salle verte qui se situe au 2 éme étage." Dit-il calmement à l'adresse de Lily.

Spikine Dunham était le Serpentard le plus réputé de sa classe. Il était beau, intelligent, et fort. Il était aussi le chef des préfet en chef (je sais j' invente beaucoup lol) et avait la capacité de rester le plus calme possible dans des situations les plus tordues. Il n'avait cependant qu'un seul ami ... Severus Rogue. Ils étaient détestés de toute l'école même par leurs propres maisons. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Kylie avait longtemps cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment mais en vain, elle finit par abandonner. Cependant elle avait toujours cette passion irréfutable pour le vie de Spikine qu'elle surnommait spike pour faire court. Son calme, sa force, son intelligence et sa force de caractère l'avais toujours intéressée. Elle s'était toujours interrogée sur le fait que ce jeune homme, qui avait tout pour plaire et qui aspirait à un avenir glorieux, puisse tout d'abord se retrouver à Serpentard et être détesté des siens. De plus pourquoi s'entêter - t 'il à trainer avec cette tête graisseuse de Snivelus.

Le discours de Dumbledor fut assez court pour ce début d'année pensa Remus mais il se dit qu'il manquait de plus en plus d'imagination le vieux ... Il retourna à la discution du jour qui fesait rage au sein des maraudeurs.

- "Tu pense vraiment que sa marchera ???"

- "T'inquiète cornedrue mes plans on toujours fonctionnés ... Notre cher Evans ne sera plus de la partie en un rien de temps tu verra fais moi confiance."

- "Euh rassure-moi Patmol c'est bien sans danger ? C'est pas que je tienne particulièrement à Evans mais ça m'embêterai que l'on finisse à Askaban ... tu es sûr d'avoir bien mis la dose prescrite ???

- " Ne te fais pas de soucis pour sa Lunard je contrôle parfaitement la situation !"

Et alors qu'ils commençèrent à engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et qui ressemblait à de la nourriture ils entendirent un hurlement qui fit sourire Sirius de toutes ses dents.

- "Plan numéro 1 accompli"

A quelques places d'eux se trouvait la pauvre Lily Evans entièrement recouverte de vert et arborant de jolis cheveux noirs avec de magnifiques mèches blanches de plus ses yeux et sa langue était de couleur jaune. Elle se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie en toussant et crachant une substance d'une couleur plus que douteuse.

・« Je suis sûr que c'est vous !!! » cria Rose à l'adresse des maraudeurs folle de rage.

・« La ferme parker on ne t'as pas sonnée les clochettes alors retournes t'assoir et laisses nous respirer tu nous pompes l'air le hiboux » rétorqua Remus en enfournant un gros morceau de tarte à la fraise qui se trouver dans son assiette.

Hiboux était le surnom donné à Rose par Remus à cause des grosses lunettes qu'elle avait dû porter en première année avant d'avoir ses lentilles de contact. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce surnom mais c'était toujours mieux que « la sang de bourbe » où « le rat de bibliothèque » au moins le hiboux était un animal majestueux.

・« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ados immatures voilà ce que vous êtes. Quand à toi Remus tu me déçois je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. »

・« Tyler au lieu de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin tu veux bien me passer le beurre »

・« La ferme Black tu perds rien pour attendre !!!! »

Sur ce, elles s'en allèrent en direction de l'infirmerie.

En sortant de la grande salle à grande enjambées elle se heurtaient à quelqu'un de plutôt grand et mince.

・« Que se passe t'il ? Où est Evans? La réunion est avancée j'ai fait passer un mot. »

・« Dunham, laisses Lily elle est à l'infirmerie! »

・« Que s'est t 'il passé?? » demanda t 'il d' un ton neutre et toujours calme.

・« A ton avis les maraudeurs que veux tu que ce soit? »

・« Exact je l'aurai parié ! Quand elle sera rétablie dit lui que je veux la voir c'est important. »

・« D'accord euh … Tu peux prévenir Nathan de l'incident »

・« Et pour quelle raison ??? »

・« Il sort avec Lily »

・« Cooper et Evans ça va faire les gros titres des journaux cette histoire » Dit il avec un sourire malicieux.

Quand elle rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie Lily était allongée sur un des nombreux lits douillets qui remplissaient la grande pièce.

・« Il faut la laisser dormir elle a beaucoup pleuré et en plus elle ne se sent pas très bien les filles. J'aimerai bien savoir qui a fais ça bien que j'ai ma petite idée en attendant revenez demain et chargez vous de ceux qui lui on fait cela! »

・« Comptez sur nous madame Pomfrech prenez bien soin d'elle. »

Le lendemain les filles apprirent que les Serpentard avaient était touchés par une blague très incommodante de la part de personne dont on ignorait encore le nom, bien que les deux filles avaient leur petite idée.

Les Serpentard s'étaient retrouvés affublés de perruques blonde et de jupes ultra-courte et de faux seins.

Après avoir englouti leur petit déjeuner à vitesse grand V elle filèrent à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Lily. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit les dégâts qu'avait fait la blague des maraudeurs. Lily Evans était tellement maigre que l'on pouvait voir ses os à travers sa peau. Elle était entourée de plusieurs médicomagee et de Nathan qui lui donnait ou plutôt tenait serait le mot exact la main. Elle sembléz extrêmement fiévreuse et d'une pâleur insoutenable.

- « Que se passe t'il? » Demandèrent t'elles à Nathan qui était lui aussi livide comme l'eau.

・« A ton avis ?! Son corps ne digère pas la blague des maraudeurs »

Du côté des maraudeurs on jouait aux cartes tranquillement.

・« A ton avis James notre chère miss préfete parfaite est toujours en train de pleurnicher à l'infirmerie » demanda Elina tout en se glissant délicatement sur les genoux du jeune homme

・« J'espère !!! Comme ça elle ne cassera pas les pieds avec son règlement à la c... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius dont-je-ne-me-rapelle-plus-le-nom-et-on-s'en-fou-pas-mal lui sauta dessus et s'écria :

・« OH LALA !!!!! C'était grandiose les garçons vous auriez du voir la tête que fesait Evans c'était hilarant, j'étais justement à côté d'elle je n'ai pas raté une miette. Elle a même pleurniché comme un bébé. »

A ce moment précis Mcgonagal entra dans la pièce en trombe elle était folle de rage et sincèrement je ne vous la décrit pas car elle ferait fuir tout les lecteurs (bien qu'il y en ai que trois pour le moment lol).

・« VOUS !!!! DANS LE BUREAU DE DUMBLEDOR ET TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! »

Dans le bureau de Dumbledor : 11h 25 et 23 secondes

Étaient présents dans la pièce Dumbledor (évidement!) Mcgonagal (toujours folle de rage) Le médicomage en chef Dr Spartacus, Dunham, la maman de Lily Evans et bien sûr nos quatre maraudeurs.

・« Deux infractions au règlement de l'école, Mise en danger d'autrui, Non assistance à personne en danger, car vous saviez le contre sort et vous n'êtes même pas allés voir l'infirmière pour l'en informer. Je préfère vous dire Messieurs que vous êtes dans de salles draps croyez moi. Et ce pourquoi vous serez privés de sortie, Quiditch et toute autre activité qui auront lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard DE PLUS ! (ils allaient rétorquer îhîhîh) Vous aurez le droit à 10h de colle chaque semaine soit 2h de colle chaque jour après vos cours et ce toute l'année scolaire et pour terminer si vous recommencez ne serait ce qu'une seule blague ou une seule bagarre vous serez renvoyés de Poudlard! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre. » Dumbledor avait parlé si calmement que la situation ne collait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

・« Je suis réputé pour être une personne qui apprécie les bonnes blagues mais pas quand on met en danger la vie de ses petits camarades. Vous serez priés d'adresser chacun une lettre d'excuses à Miss Evans pour le dérangement et le tourment que vous venez de lui causer. Pour information : elle devrait sen sortir … Mais de justesse … Le dr Spartacus dit qu'elle a échappé à la mort de très peu. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent tous dehors pour se disputer.

・« Tout ça c'est ta faute je t'avais dit de faire attention mais évidement tu ne m'a pas écouté … Pour changer !!! »

・« Oh sa va Lunard calme toi ! Elle n'est pas morte non plus! »

・« Non Patmol ! Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Je n'apprécie pas non plus Evans mais je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort de plus on te fesait confiance et comme d'habitude tu ne nous a pas écouté et tu a encore fais ce que tu voulais. » A dire vrai James était vraiment en pétard, il est vrai que lui et Evans n'avaient jamais entretenu de bonnes relations mais quand on lui avait annoncé tout à l'heure que Evans était à st mangouste il s'était sentie très mal il était même inquiet pour elle et surtout pour sa pauvre maman qui avait l'air d'avoir déjà beaucoup de soucis comme ça.

・« Bon maintenant il faut lui écrire une lettre et ça c'est pas de la tarte. Et il faudra affronter Nathan aussi » dit lunard pour couper court à la discution

・« Qu'est-ce que Nathan vient faire là dedans il n'y est pour rien lui et c'est pas lui qui va nous enguirlander il nous a toujour protégé »

・« Sauf que depuis hier il sort avec Evans »

James s'arréta de marcher le noeud qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt venait de réapparaître. Evans et Cooper ! Pourquoi cette simple phrase lui donnait tant mal au ventre que ça. Il se demandait si lui aussi il n'était pas malade.


	5. Parenthèse

Bonjour,

Je fais une petite parenthèse pour vous poser deux ou trois questions.

Je suis novice à 100 pour 100 car je connais ce site que depuis 5 mois.

Alors voilà :

Qui est cette Marie-Sue dont tout le monde me parle?? lol

Je n'arrive pas à lire vos fanfiction à vous comment puis-je y accéder?

Et comment fais t-on pour supprimer une fanfiction?

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre aide et votre soutien continuaient à m'envoyer des reviews avec des conseils cela ne peut que m'aider.

J'ai trouvé un correcteur.

Le chapitre suivant sera poster que dans une ou deux semaines car je ne pourrais pas être la.

Merci à tous.


	6. 4 : Lettre, confidences et sucrerie

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je dédicace ce chapitre à Adore Youu qui me soutient depuis le début. Ainsi qu'à Midwintertears et cloudine pour leurs conseil. Voilà merci et bonne lecture

Chapitre 4: Lettres, Confidences et Sucreries

(Lettre de James Potter à Lily Evans)

Evans

Je sais que tu doit nous en vouloir ça c'est sûr. Mais je peux te jurer que nous n'avions en aucun cas l'envie de te tuer. Bien que parfois cela me traverse l'esprit je doit te l'avouer. Mais je n'oserai jamais passer à l'acte. Ce qui s'est produit le soir des répartitions est un simple accident une erreur de notre part et je peut te jurer que si je pouvais retourner en arrière je ne recommencerais pas crois moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le désagrément que je t'ai causé ainsi qu'à ta maman. Je voulais de plus te parler de cette histoire que tu as avec Nathan je tenais à ce que tu saches que je n'apprécie pas du tout votre rapprochement. Si jamais tu oses lui briser le cœur sache que je serai là pour t'accueillir crois le bien. Cependant j'avoue que tu a bon goût, Nathan est un type très bien... Par contre lui a des goût que je doit qualifier de douteux. Avoue que vous êtes totalement différents. De plus je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'est lié d'amitié avec toi et ta bande. Bref je m'excuse et j'espère que tu te rétablira vite.

Cordialement

Potter James.

(Lettre de Remus Lupin à Lily Evans)

Cher Evans

Que dire … à part que nous sommes de sombres crétins immatures et sans cervelles. Nous ne valons pas plus que nos très chers Serpentard. Je sais que de simples excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes c'est pourquoi je t'envoie une promesse datée et signée. Je te jure devant dieu que plus jamais, moi, ainsi que les autres maraudeurs te prendrons pour cible à l'avenir. Tu ne feras plus partie de nos blagues graveleuses (bien qu'il n'y en aura plus avant longtemps) Je m'engage de plus à t'aider dans le retard que tu a prix dans les cours à cause de ton hospitalisation à St mangouste qui est entièrement de notre faute. Je prend l'entière responsabilité de mes actes. J'espère que nous pourrons un jour mettre fin à cette petite guerre-guerre. Je parle bien sûr entre toi et moi. Car je ne pense pas que cela sera possible avec Rose et Kylie.

Encore toutes mes excuses.

Bon rétablissement.

Remus Lupin.

(Lettre de Sirius Black à Lily Evans)

Salut Poils de carotte.

Alors comment va tu ? Je doit t'avouer que je ne suis pas fier de moi. Donc je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire … Pardon. Voilà j'ai ajouté à mon colis deux ou trois choses qui devraient te remonter le moral. Je sais qu'à St mangouste c'est pas la grande joie. Je le sais car moi aussi j'y suis allé une ou deux fois pour avoir manqué de me tuer en voulant impressionner une fille sur un balai ou pour m'avoir battu jusqu'au sang avec l'un de mes frère îhîhîh. Avoue que m'a blague sortie de son contexte était plutôt drôle … non? D'ailleurs peut tu me dire quel effet cela t'as fais? C'est pour un article … Réponds moi quand tu veux miss.

Bon allez faut que je te laisse.

Sans rancune.

Sirius Black

Que pouvait dire Lily Evans assise dans un lit d'une des chambres de St Mangouste après la lecture de ces lettres ?

Tout en mangeant les bonbons que Sirius lui avait envoyé elle établie une liste de ce qu'elle ferait quand elle reviendrait à Poudlard.

–1) M'expliquer avec Potter à propos de Nathan (Cela ne le regarde pas)

–2) Parler à Remus d'une éventuelle trêve.

–3) Remercier et tuer Sirius

–4) Tuer James aussi il le mérite! NA!


	7. 5 : Destin croisé

_**Chapitre 5: Destin croisé**_

Je vais vous parler du mystérieux emblématique Severus Rogue plus connu sous le nom de Snivelus.

Il est né dans la petite banlieue de Cardiff en Angleterre un matin de Décembre. Dans le froid rugueux qu'il fesait ce jour là on entendit au bout d'une petite ruelle déserte le cri et les pleurs d'un nourrisson.

5 ans plus tard la famille Rogue déménageait, car le père de Severus était muté dans une autre ville. Celui-ci était un personnage rude, froid et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Depuis qu'il avait appris que sa tendre épouse était une sorcière il avait commencé à boire et ceci entrainant cela était devenu un personnage vraiment méchant et violent auprès de sa famille.

Bien sûr heureusement qu'il avait Lily Evans pour voisine. C'est grâce à cela que notre chère petit "Sévi" tenait le coup. Leur amitié lui embellissait ses journées (mais chut ! c'est un secret personne n'est au courant).

Bref. Le père de Severus traversait une très mauvaise passe. Avant de rentrer chez lui il allait de bar en bar, et buvait bière sur bière. Et quand il rentrait il y'avait toujours deux possibilité. La première : Il s'affalait dans le canapé s'endormait et ne se réveillait qu'au petit matin. La deuxième : Il frappait et hurlait sur sa femme en l'insultant de monstre et de plein d'autres noms tous aussi méchant les uns que les autres. Severus priait à chaque fois pour qu'il s'agisse de la première solution. Malheureusement il était rare que cela arrive.

Un jour le père de Sévérus ne rentra pas.

Un jour de juin on annonça à la maman de Sévérus que Mr Rogue avait eu un accident de voiture dans la banlieue de Cardiff. Il y était allé pour déposer une marchandise à un client un dénommé Monsieur Cooper. Il avait sûrement dû trop boire et alors qu'un enfant traversait la route avec son vélo, il avait essayé de l'éviter et s'était encastrer dans un platane. La famille du petit garçon qui ce prénommé Benjamin Tyler voulu s'excuser auprès de la famille Rogue mais il ne reçu aucune réponse de la lettre de condoléances qu'ils avaient envoyé. Le capitaine Dunham chargé de l'enquête sur l'accident, essaya d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Mr rogue mais décida que ceci était un simple accident et décida de laisser la femme de Rogue tranquille dans son malheur bien que celle-ci était en réalité soulagée.

Quelques années plus tard Rogue rentra à Poudlard et se lia d'amitié avec un certain Spikine Dunham.

Rogue appréciait la discrétion et intelligence du jeune homme et petit à petit il se faufila dans son ombre. Il devint en peu de temps le protégé, le confident et l'ami du fils de celui qui avait ouvert une enquête sur la mort de son père et qui avait finalement laissé tomber au grand bonheur de la maman de Rogue.

Cependant, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et Tyler. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était à cause ou plutôt devrai-je dire grâce à elle en quelque sorte que son père n'était plus de ce monde.

Severus Rogue entretenait une amitié forte avec Lily Evans mais avait toujours voulu le cacher de peur de causer du tort à son nouvel ami Spikine. Celui-ci voulant être toujours discret et ne voulant pas être repéré dans sa vie, il préféra ne pas attirer l'attention en se baladant bras dessus bras dessous avec un « sang de bourbe » comme les autres Serpentard aimaient l'appeler.

Cependant un jour un drame ce produisit. Le jour de leur buse alors que les maraudeurs avaient encore frappé il se retrouva la tête en bas les pied en l'air sous le regard amusé de tout le monde. Sous le coup de la colère il ne se retint pas et insultât sans hésitation Lily Evans de la pire insulte qu'un ami chère à son cœur pouvait lui dire. Depuis leur relation avait quelque peu changé. Lily ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ni même le voir. Ce qui le rendit aussi triste qu'une pierre (faut t'il encore qu'une pierre soit triste …) Bref. Le jeune Severus avait beaucoup vécu. Et en ce début d'année il se sentait encore plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait su que Lily avait était emmenée à St mangouste à cause de ces abrutis de maraudeurs. Et il était resté impuissant là à la regarder partir sur un brancard en pleine nuit. Il détestait les maraudeurs. Si il avait pu, il les auraient tué depuis belle lurette.

Il faut savoir que les sentiments à l'égard de Lily avait beaucoup évolué, depuis leur toute première rencontre étant enfants. Il était, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient tombé sous le charme de la belle Lily Evans, ett espérait un jour pouvoir lui déclarer sa flamme sans que celle-ci lui rigole au nez.

Il voulu se confier à son seul ami Spikine mais celui-ci était si occupé par des projets et des expériences que Rogue ne reussissa jamais à lui expliqué le problème qui le torturait et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils préparaient lui et Spikine depuis leur première année. Le fameux projet « LIKYRO ».

Il se promit cependant qu'un jour il lui dirait ses véritable sentiments. Il lui avouerai l'amour qu'il a pour elle. Il s'était juré de la rendre heureuse.

Un jour il y arriverai.

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

Connaissez vous la sœur de Lily? Pétunia Evans.

La sœur de Lily était une jeune demoiselle plutôt de taille moyenne et légèrement enveloppée. Contrairement à sa sœur elle avait les cheveux noir de nuit et de jolis yeux bleu. Elle avait un an de plus que Lily. Pétunia détestait sa cadette pour une seule et unique raison : Elle lui faisait très peur, ainsi que son ami aux cheveux gras.

Pour l'été de ses neuf ans, Pétunia alla dans un camp de vacances qui se prénommé "les anges bleu". Elle y passa un été magnifique, sans magie sans dispute ni crainte que sa sœur la transforme en cochon d'Inde. Cependant son séjour se termina tragiquement. Une semaine avant la fin des vacances son amie Emmy Bishop, une petite fille étrange qui arborait des petites rides à chaque coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche l'emmena visiter un endroit du camp que personne ne connaissait. Arrivées là-bas elles jouèrent à cache-cache … et c'est là que Pétunia Evans fit la connaissance d'un jeune garçon qui habitait juste à côter du camp. Il se prénommé …....... Sirius ….. Sirius Black.

Pétunia oublia instantanément son amie au rides étranges et passa le reste de la semaine à jouer avec ce jeune garçon. Il lui apprit à jouer à de drôles de jeux tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres. Ils parlèrent de plein de choses, de la vie, de l'amour, de la connaissance et aussi de bonbons au chocolat. Pétunia tomba petit à petit amoureuse de ce garçon au chevaux noir de nuit et au regard pétillant. Cependant quand elle lui annonça ce qu'elle ressentait il se mit à rire et lui dit ceci : « Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu t'es regardée ! Je veux pas être méchant mais tu n'est pas du tout mon genre de fille. Tu devrait faire un régime ! Tu sait ça te ferait pas de mal. En plus j'ai déjà une amoureuse. Et puis crois moi toi et moi on est trop différents. Nos chemins ne sont pas les mêmes. Rentres chez toi tu va être en retard. Adieu …. Boule de graisse. Et il se remit à rire de plus belle.

Pétunia eu si mal à son petit cœur que ceci la rendit plus méchante qu'à l'ordinaire, et bien sûr c'est la pauvre Lily qui prit tout sur son dos et comme d'habitude elle encaissa. Mais ce qu'ignorait Pétunia c'est que proche d'un camps de vacances, sous une pluie battante, assit dans la bout, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir de nuit et au regard pétillant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait aimé cette petite fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu. Mais pour ne pas lui faire croire monts et merveilles il décida de lui faire du mal et de l'éloigner le plus de son monde qui était l'opposé du sien.

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement intéressant mais il est primordiale pour comprendre certains chapitres qui vont suivre. Je vous met un résumé de ce qui va suivre dans le prochain chapitre intitulé « Prise de Bec et Gueule de loup ». Il y'aura une discutions mouvementée entre Lily et les maraudeurs et en particulier avec James. Spikine Dunham et Kylie Tyler vont engager un combat après une dispute violente, Sirius interviendra pour y mettre un terme. Nathan et Lily vont découvrir sans le vouloir le secret de Remus après qu'il fut prit d'un malaise.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**_


	8. ch6: Prise de bec et gueule de loup

Chapitre 6: Prise de Bec et gueule de Loup

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Lily, attablé à la table des Griffondor en compagnie de ses deux amie et de Nathan, surveillait l'entrée des maraudeurs. Elles devait leur parler cela devenait impératif.

– « Arrête de fixer la porte comme ça mon cœur tu va finir par la faire fondre. »

– « Mais enfin que font ils bon sang c'est pas vrai il se son perdus ou quoi ?!?! »

– « Je pense que non … Quoi que Peter … peut être. » Dit Kylie en enfournant une grosse part de tarte au citron dans sa bouche.

– « Depuis le temps tu ne sais pas que ponctualité ne rime pas du tout avec maraudeurs »

– « Tu as raison … ça rime plus avec éboueur »

– « Oh là ! Stop Parker ! Mon père est éboueur ! Alors je te prierais de ne pas l'insulter je te pris » Dit Kylie menaçant Rose de son couteau.

– « Ce ne sont que des crétins immatures et sans cervelle c'est tout ce qu'ils sont !!!!! »

– « Lily chérie calme toi ils ne vont pas tarder crois moi »

– « Comment a tu pu leur pardonner aussi vite, ils ont essayé de me tuer comme même !!!!! »

– « Non c'était une erreur, un accident. Puis ils sont venus s'excuser des milliers de fois. Et ils t'on présenté leurs excuses par lettre … non ? »

– « Si on peut appeler cela des excuses. J'ai senti dans leurs phrases un soupçon d'hypocrisie et de non sincérité irritante »

– « Rose si tu arrives à dire soupçon d'hypocrisie et non sincérité irritante dix fois sans t'arrêter et le plus vite possible je te paye une nouvelle robe si tu perd tu a un gage attention c'est parti »

– « soupçon d'hypocrisie et non sincérité irritante, soupçon d'hypocrisie et non sincérité irritante, soupçon d'hypocrisie et non sincérité irritante, soussson d'irrrocrisie et non sincériyyyer iyyyitante euh non euh … oh non !!!! »

– « Perdu !!!! tu as un gage » Dit Kylie folle de joie en brandissant sa fourchette en l'air

– « Baisse ta fourchette Tyler tu va finir par tuer quelqu'un avec ta maladresse légendaire » Sirius venait d'arriver derrière elle.

– « Je te pète au cul Black »

– « Charmant … très charmant Tyler. »

– « Je sais je suis poète à mes heures perdues. »

– « Où sont les deux autres ???? »

– « Et bien James est partit dans une salle de classe inoccupée avec sa chère et tendre Elina, Remus est à l'infirmerie car il ne se sentait pas bien …. »

– « Au le pauvre chou !! »

– « Parker tais-toi ou je vais croire qu'il te manques. Et pour finir je crois que Peter s'est perdue en chemin. »

– « Bon ça suffit je vais pas passer ma journée à vous courir après. Alors tu diras au deux autres que je vous donne rendez-vous à tout les trois (Peter n'a rien a voir dans l'histoire) à 17h00 après les cours dans la salle des préfets pour que je vous parle, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

– « Bien chef. Oui chef !!!

Il reçu de la part de Rose une tape derrière la tête et s'en suivit un combat de tapettes auquel Kylie y participa volontiers en s'acharnant allegrement sur Sirius qui après plusieurs frappes de ses deux homologues féminines tomba à terre et finit par trouver refuge sous la table.

17h 34 minutes et 54 secondes

Lily était assise sur une des tables de la salle des préfets en chef. Elle lisait un livre intituleé "Les ange des eaux". Elle était si concentrée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas Remus entrer. Celui ci toussota pour exprimer sa présence ce qui fit sortir Lily de sa rêverie.

– « Oh Lupin c'est toi !! désolée je ne t'avais pas vue excuse moi »

– « Ce n'est rien c'est moi qui m'excuse d'être en retard j'étais à l'infirmerie »

– « Oh rien de grave j'espère »

– « Non rien je … euh … tu peut m'appeler Remus tu sais. »

Il avait l'air très fatigué, épuisé. Son teint était anormalement pale et il tremblait comme une feuille.

– « Oui bien sûr. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien tu es sûr que ça va ? »

– « Oh c'est rien juste un peu de fièvre je pense »

– « Ah dans ce cas je vais faire vite »

Lily se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Elle s'en voulu de l'avoir fait venir alors que ça se trouve il avait peut être une très mauvaise grippe.

– « Je voulais te remercier pour ta lettre et te dire que je ne t'en veux pas et que je serais ravie d'une trêve. Cependant je voudrais te dire que ton amitié doit compter aussi beaucoup pour les autres filles je sais que parfois elles ne sont pas faciles mais je suis sûr que l'on peut arriver à une entente cordiale qu'en penses tu ? »

– « J'en pense que si moi je te demandais d'être ami avec James ou Sirius tu me répondrai…..? »

– « Non. »

– « Voilà ma réponse est la même »

– « D'accord je comprend … mais essaye d'y réfléchir ... »

– « J'y réfléchirai …. Euh je vais te laisser car je ne me sent pas bien... ravi d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec toi Evans et merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses. »

– « Tu peux m'appeler Lily. Merci à toi aussi »

– « Au revoir Lily. »

Quelques minutes après la sortie de Remus, Sirius entra à son tour dans la classe une sucette "chup a chups" dans la bouche.

– « Chalut Evans! Comment chava depuis che machtin! »

– « Retires moi toute de suite ce que tu as dans la bouche Black je refuse de parler avec quelqu'un qui me postillonne dessus. »

On entendit un gros POC signe que sirius avait daigné retirer sa sucette. Lily se dit que même avec ce genre de truc dans la bouche il arrivait comme même à être sexy et séduisant. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever ses parole stupides.

– « Pourquoi es tu en retard !? »

– « Je me rappelé plus de l'heure. »

– « Pffff. Tu aurais pu au moins inventer une excuse … c'est lamentable ! Enfin Bref. Tout d'abord je voulais te remercier pour les bonbons, ils étaient délicieux. Et deuxièmement je voulais te dire que j'acceptais tes excuses bien que je ne les aient pas beaucoup vu ou alors juste une fois et vite fait. Et pour finir …. »

Elle se leva réajusta sa veste, remonta ses manches, et administra un majestueuse claque à Sirius dont la tête pivota à 90°.

– « Ça c'est pour avoir tenté de me tuer. Tu peut disposer maintenant Black je te remercie. Ah … et sans rancune Hein ?!!!? »

Sirius n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se produire. C'était la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'une fille le frappait au lieu de l'embrasser. Il se dit qu'il fallait le marquer dans les annales. Il avait beau avoir la honte de sa vie il trouvait ce geste remarquable. (Débile profond!!!)

Ce fut au tour de James d'arriver.

– « POTTER ! Quand je donne une heure tu est prié de la respecter et de te pointer à celle ci et non une heure plus tard!!! Quelle est ton excuse ?? »

– « Bah Elina et moi on était en train de se bécoter et pis elle voulait allez plus loin, je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas mais elle a insisté alors je lui ai dégrafé sa chemise et soulever sa jupe et ... »

– « STOP ! ça suffit c'est bon j'ai compri épargnes moi les détails. »

– « Non je déconnes je voulais juste t'embêter et arriver une heure en retard. Tu me connais je n'obéis jamais à ce que l'on me dit. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait elle voulait lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler elle imagina très bien la scène mais se ressaisi de peur de le faire réellement.

– « J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire Potter. La première est de te remercier pour ta lettre même si je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde à tes excuses bidon et non sincères la seconde concerne Nathan. Je voulais que tu saches que je me fiche complétement que ma relation avec lui te plaise ou non. De plus Nathan est, je pense un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller tout seul crois moi. Et pour finir il n'y a que toi et Black qui faites souffrir des personnes. Ne te mêles pas de ma vie de couple. Saches que j'ai sûrement plus de points communs avec lui que tu en a toi avec ta petite copine. Je te souhaites bonne continuation Potter » Elle pris ses affaires et commença à partir puis elle retourna les talons s'approcha de James et lui administra une gifle qui fit faire à sa tête un détour de quatre-vingt dix degrés. Mais celui ci n'en resta pas là il lui couru après dans le couloir et la plaqua contre le mur en serrant bien fort sur ses poignets ce qui fit gémir et grimacer la rouquine.

– « Premièrement Evans sache que personne ne me parle comme ça et surtout pas toi. Saches que j'étais extrêmement sincère et même un peut trop dans ma lettre. Tu ne mérites pas autant de compassion crois moi. Tu a cherché ce qu'il t'es arrivé et cela ne pouvait sûrement te faire que le plus grand bien. De plus, Nathan est un humain comme les autres si tu le fait souffrir il aura besoin de ses amis, et je fais partie de ses amis les plus fidèles. Donc tu me croiseras sur ton chemin. Quand à ma relation avec Elina, cela ne te regarde pas non plus. Est-ce que c'est bien clair !!! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait débité son discours il avait rapproché sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son visage de celui de Lily. Il pouvait, à cette courte distance, compter les quelques taches de rousseur de la jeune fille, sentir le doux parfum de pêche que dégageait sa chevelure et s'apercevoir de l'infime douceur blanche de la peau de Lily. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient d'un vert instance. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait embrassé beaucoup de filles à Poudlard mais Evans était pratiquement la seule avec qui il n'avait jamais échanger ce contact un peut trop intime. Il pensa que c'était belle et bien la seule chose qui pouvait à la fois embêter et exaspérer sa rivale au plus haut point et peut être lui procurer du plaisir à lui bien que cela le dégoutait par avance de le faire. Cependant il rapprocha de quelques millimètres son visage et effleura ses lèvres de celless de la jeune fille qu'il trouva douces, et sucrées. Il voulut intensifier ce baiser mais ce qui se déroula après se passa très vite. Lily qui profita de l'insouciance du jeune homme le repoussa de quelques centimètres et lui envoya un magnifique coup de genoux dans les "bijoux de famille".

– « Sache Potter que ce qui vient de se passer ne restera pas secret. Tu peut dire au revoir à ton amitié avec Nathan. » (ooh la cafteeuuusse)

James voulu se relever et la rattraper, l'empêcher de commaitre l'irréparable, mais il ne put se relever.

Lily fit un petit détour par les toilettes des filles afin de se laver la bouche et de vomir un petit peu. Puis en chemin vers l'endroit ou l'attendait Nathan elle se ravisa et retourna où elle avait castré le « pauvre » James.

Il était toujours la adossé contre le murs, assis par terre les mains placées sur ses parties génitales. Il avait l'air de souffrir et c'était tant mieux. Elle se plaça devant lui.

– « Je ne dirais rien à Nathan car cela lui ferait trop de peine mais si tu recommences ce que tu a tenté de faire sache que je n'hésiterai pas » Et elle tourna les talons en direction de son prince charmant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le Lendemain

Kylie déambulait, les bras écartés le visage levé vers le ciel tel un ange déchu, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle stoppa à une intersection baissa les bras releva la tête et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Qu'est-ce que je peux me faire c... » pensa t-elle en prenant une direction totalement au hasard. « Lily est je ne sais où avec je ne sais plus qui, et Rose a disparue de la circulation et mon cour de divination ne commence que dans une heure. La question c'est : Que faire ???? » Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et n'eu pour réponse que le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et deux ou trois portes qui grinçaient. Elle poussa un deuxième soupir à fendre l'âme puis elle eu une idée aussi folle qu'une idée Tyleriéne. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait arpentée en courant ses couloirs. Mais toujours avec un but bien précis : Etre en retard à un cour de potion, se faire courser par un des maraudeurs après une mauvaise blague, échapper à Rusard où tout simplement une envie urgente d'aller occuper les toilettes (pour une indigestion par exemple). Mais jamais elle n'avait couru sans raisons et surtout sana personne à éviter. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche et tout en courant elle se mit à rire et rire aux larmes. C'était bizarre, idiot, con, stupide et immature, mais à ce moment précis Kylie Tyler se sentait bien. Extrêmement bien, au bord de l'extase. Mais cet instant de pur bonheur fut que de courte durée car elle heurta à grande vitesse quelqu'un sur qui elle tomba à la renverse et c'est ainsi quelle se retrouva nez à nez avec …........... Spikine Dunham.

– « Tyler bon sang !!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? tu est devenu encore plus débile que tu ne l'es déjà ou bien quoi ? » S'énerva t'il en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager d'elle

– « Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville sur ce point Dunham » reprit elle en se relevant difficilement. La vitesse lui avait quelque peu tourné la tête mais elle repris vite contenance.

– « Je peux savoir ce qui te prends de courir comme une demeurée et de rire telle une cinglée échappée de l'asile ?????!!! » S'énerva Spike en epoustant sa robe et son insigne de préfet en chef. (c'est d'ailleurs rare qu'il s'énerve celui ci. Bizarre!)

– « Je décompresse !!! » dit elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

– « Tu a de drôles de façons de décompresser Tyler. Tu ferais mieux de réviser si tu ne veut pas te retrouver sans ASPIC à ta sortie de Poudlard. Je sais qu'il te reste encore deux ans mais crois moi pour les débiles profonds tels que toi ça va passer vite sa c'est sûr. »

– « Premièrement : Tu n'es pas mon père. Deuxièmement: moi au moins je sais m'amuser, je n'ai pas de balai coincé dans le c.. comme toi. »

– « Oh mais toi c'est tous les jours que tu a un balai coincé dans le c.. si je puis me permettre l'expression. On m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau petit copain. Comment se fait il que tu ne sois pas avec lui en train de lui nettoyer le poireau ??? » Il sourit de toutes ses dents fier d'avoir touché un point sensible.

– « Fermes ta sale gueule de fouine Dunham ou je te préviens que tu va finir au casse pipe !! » elle s'était levée et serrât son poing prête à lui administrer un de ces coup de poing légendaires dont elle avait le secret.

– « Non c'est toi qui ferais bien de la fermer de temps en temps ça t'éviterai d'avoir toujours la bouche pleine »

Kylie ne réfléchit pas et lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler mais Spike fut rapide ; il attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort à Kylie qui la projeta à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle hurla un grand "Aie" à fendre la pierre. Apparemment il lui avait fait mal. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état quand il la voyait. Il n'arrivait jamais à rester calme face à elle. Et pourtant c'était la seule personne qui arrivait à tenir tête aux maraudeurs et au grand Lucius Malfoy sans élever la voix ou même avoir une once de nervosité tout en les remetant tranquillement à leur place. Il était celui qui avait affronté un combat avec un hippogriffe sans montrer un seul signe de faiblesse. Et face à des insultes qu'il recevait de toute part il répondait toujours avec tact et un calme naturel. Jamais il n'utilisait sa baguette. Mais avec elle c'était différent. Il ne se contrôlait plus mais alors vraiment plus. Mais pourquoi donc ?

Il vit qu'elle ne se relevait pas et la panique l'emporta et il s'approcha d'elle en courant.

– « Tyler ! Tyler! Tyler réponds moi ! » Il la souleva pour qu'elle se redresse et la posa délicatement contre le mur.

– « Tyler ! …. Kylie réponds moi je t'en prie … Kylie réveilles toi je s.... » Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'elle attrapa sa baguette et lui lança le même sort qu'il venait de lui faire subir mais cette fois puissance 10 »

– « Il ne faut jamais baisser ta garde Dunham c'est pas bon pour un futur mange mort. Et pour toi ce sera Tyler je te prie. L'usage des prénoms est réservé aux amis, et toi et moi on est loin d'être des amis. »

– « Tu vas me le payer Tyler … ça tu peux me croire » Il avait extrêmement mal dans le dos mais il se releva reprit sa baguette esquissa une grimace et la pointa sur Kylie prêt a lui relancer un sort mais sa baguette sauta de sa main et il se retrouva sans baguette.

– « Alors on s'amuse sans moi à ce que je vois. » Sirius était adossé contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière Spike.

– « Depuis quand et tu ici Black ? » Spike s'avançait vers lui pour récupérer sa baguette mais il ne la lui donna pas.

– « Eh bien je suis arrivé au moment où notre cher Tyler se trouvait en difficulté »

– « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Black je peux me défendre toute seule. »

– « Qui te dit que c'est à toi que je suis venu filer un coup de main ? »

– « Oh intéressant ! Tu es donc venu défendre Dunham ? Tu te ranges du coté du mal, du côter de ta famille ? »

– « La ferme Tyler » Elle venait de toucher un point sensible et elle en fut très heureuse.

– « Non en faite je suis venu m'amuser un peu et participer à votre petite sauterie, et vous montrer qui maitrise la baguette ici. Je peux ??? »

– « Aucun problème Black !!! » Et sur ce, elle lui envoya un sort de pétrification qui le rendit raide et il tomba à terre tel une statue de cire. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant lui aussi. Elle n'aimait pas son côté séducteur et "m'a tu vu" qu'il avait avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'il la drague ouvertement devant ses amis et surtout devant un certain Daniel qui était à l'époque son petit ami. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer, de se battre et une immense rivalité s'était installée quand Kylie était devenue une gardienne talentueuse.

– « Alors Dunham prête à prendre la raclée de ta vie ...? » Elle se retourna et ne vit plus personne.

« Pff quel trouillard !!! » pensa t'elle. Puis elle s'aperçut que la baguette de Spike se trouvait toujours dans la main de Sirius. Elle lui arracha et courut une fois de plus à travers les couloirs pour le retrouver. Mais cette fois ci avec un peu plus de prudence de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Puis elle l'aperçue au bout d'un des couloirs qui menait au cachot.

– « Et Dunham reviens ! » Il se retourna et poussa un long et gros soupir.

– « Lâches moi les baskets Tyler j'ai d'autres choses à faire plus importantes que de me prendre la tête avec toi ! » Elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

– « Tu risques d'avoir du mal à poursuivre tes précieux cours si tu n'a pas ta baguette mon petit Dunham. » Elle lui tendit.

Il prit sa baguette l'air méfiant et regarda Tyler partir en direction du couloir où il se trouvait il ya deux minutes. Il eut un pressentiment et lacha sa baguette, il eut raison car celle ci se mit à lancer des sorts dans tout les sens sans raison. Il entendit au fin fond du couloir un rire perçant qui provenait de la voix de Tyler.

Tyler n'avait pas revue Black depuis l'incident mais ce fut de courte durée car elle l'aperçut assis en tailleur à côté de la salle de divination. Apparemment ils avaient eu la même idée.

– « Depuis quand tu suis les cours toi ??? » Demanda t'elle en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans les jambes.

– « J'ai décidé de me reprendre en main je n'ai pas l'intention de rater ma scolarité .. Mon James ne serait pas content… Et toi depuis quand tu préfères te bagarrer au lieu de bécoter ton nouveau petit copain … Comment il s'appelle déjà ? … J'ai pété ? »

– « Djépéto ! C'est italien ! » Elle s'assied à côté de lui.

– « Ah bah alors s'il est italien je me la ferme »

– « Exactement »

Ils restèrent là assis à s'envoyer de temps à autre des pics. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur cher prof de divination.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le même jour

Lily et Nathan se baladaient tranquillement main dans la main dans le parc de Poudlard en attendant le début de leur cours respectifs ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir du temps libre au même moment.

– « Il y quelque chose qui ne va pas petite Lily? » Lily venait de baisser la tête d'un air extrêmement pensive.

– « Euh NON ! Non non tout va bien je t'assure! Je me demandé juste ce que j'allais faire ce soir avec les filles. Depuis que je suis rentrée on ne s'est pas encore retrouvées toute les trois seules pour parler. C'est tout ne t'inquiète pas »

A dire vrai, Lily savait déjà le programme depuis belle lurette. Ce qui la tracassait réellement c'était ce qui s'était produit avec James hier. Devait t'elle en informer Nathan ? Comment réagirait il ? Et pourquoi, bon sang, Potter avait fait une telle chose ? Sûrement pour l'embêter pour ne pas changer.

Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans le château pour se diriger vers leur classe respective ils tombèrent sur Remus qui n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Il était adossé à un mur, et se sentait extrêmement fatigué. De la sueur coulait le long de son visage. Nathan et Lily arrivèrent à sa hauteur et l'aidèrent à s'assoir.

– « Remus que t'arrives t'il ? ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que l'on aille à l'infirmerie ? »

– « Oui je veux bien que vous m'aidiez à y aller s'il vous plait ? » Dit il d'une voie roque.

Ils le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfrech les remercia et leur demanda de prendre au plus vite congé ce qui étonna extrêmement Lily et Nathan qui ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état de nervosité.

C'est alors qu'à travers la porte mal fermée de l'infirmerie, ils entendirent une conversation qu'il n'auraient jamais dû entendre.

– « Que se passe t'il pompom ? »

– « A votre avis Dumbledore! Nous sommes la veille de la pleine lune! Les démangeaisons de loup garous refont surface et les symptômes sont de plus en plus fatiguants. »

– « Je vois. Nous allons donc l'emmener à la cabane plus tôt que prévu. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'attaque aux élèves. Surtout si miss Parker se trouve dans les parages »

– « Oui vous avez raison. Je vais aller déposer le matelas et la viande rouge là-bas »

– « très bien je vous rejoint dans dix minutes avec Mr Lupins »

Cachés derrière la grande porte de l'infirmerie Lily et Nathan étaient completement abasourdits ils se regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte tels des poissons sortits de l'eau (Ils étaient ébobi lol).

_**Dans le prochain épisode ….. « Mystère, Dispute et boule de gomme ». Lily et Nathan parle du secret de Remus aux deux autres filles. Une dispute éclatera entre James et Elina car celle ci ne veut pas qu'il devienne aurore (bah pourquoi?). Sirius invente des boules de gomme magiques et fait le test sur des premières années je vous laisse imaginer …**_

_**A bientôt avec la suite**_

_**Bisous à vous tous **_

–


	9. Ch7: Mystère, dispute et boule de gomme

Merci à : Adore Youu, MissTako-Chan, Midwintertears, et Cloudine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7: Mystère, Dispute et Boule de Gomme

Le soir même après l'incident de l'infirmerie à 19h 07 minutes et 34 secondes

Lily et Nathan étaient assis en compagnie de Kylie et Rose dans la salle commune et discutaient du cas « Remus Lupin le loup garou » Quand ils leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle la réaction de celles-ci avait été d'abord d'exploser de rire. Mais quand elles aperçurent qu'il ne plaisantaient pas elles devinrent aussi blanches que la neige pouvait l'être. Kylie avait d'abord parlé en disant que cela n'était pas possible. Que cela devait être une erreur. Puis après plusieurs minutes de silence Rose réagit et eut une réaction démesurée.

– « QUOI ? MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE CA! SA VA PAS LE FAIRE DU TOUT ! » Elle prit une grande inspiration « LES FILLES REUNION » Et elle grimpa aussi vite qu'un guépard dans le dortoir des filles.

– « Hé mais c'est pas juste ! Je ne peux pas participer moi ? » S'indigna Nathan.

– « Oh t'inquiètes pas mon ange connaissant Rose ça ne doit pas être très important je te raconterais. » Lily l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et partit rejoindre les filles.

–

– « Bon pourquoi t'es devenue encore plus dingue que tu ne l'es déjà ? Ce n'est pas si grave que ça si Lupin a un problème de fourrure ;) (lol) » Dit Kylie en s'affalant sur son lit tel un éléphant épuisé de vivre en Afrique.

Rose se retourna tranquillement et regarda tour à tour ses deux soi disant meilleures amies.

– « NON MAIS JE REVE ! CA VOUS ARRIVE DE REFLECHIR ?!!?? LUPIN EST UN LOUP GARROU ET MOI UN VAMPIRE ET QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE QUAND UN VAMPIRE RENCONTRE UN LOUP GAROU UN SOIR DE PLEINE LUNE ???!!! »

– « Euh ils mangent des chips ??? »

– « ILS S'ENTRETUENT ! ET C'EST UN VERITABLE MASSACRE !!! »

– « Ah bah oui je suis bête c'est logique …... Alors que comptes tu faire??? »

– « Comment ça ''que comptes tu faire '' ? Vous allez m'aider j'espère »

Il y eu d'abord un silence plus que macabre qui suivit cette phrase puis Lily prit la parole (mais elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.)

– « Bah moi je doit terminer un devoir avec Nathan et je dois organiser la prochaine réunion des préfets avec Dunham »

– « Ah oui …. et ...moi … je dois euh Je dois …. recoudre le chemisier de ma grand mère car elle ne sait pas coudre ! » Kylie s'était jetée sur sa valise et en sortit un chemisier tout chiffonné.

– « Ca c'est le chemisier que je t'ai offert l'an dernier pour noël !!!!! Je vois... sympa l'amitié »

– « Oooooh mais on déconne Rose tu nous connait on va t'aider à trouver une solution, comme d'habitude. Mais avant tu doit nous laisser t'embêter pour que ça soit plus drôle. Sinon qu'est-ce que ça serait barbant de toujours être sérieux dans les situations difficiles. Tu me connaît, Je me serais déjà pendue avec une de mes ceintures et Lily se serait étouffée avec ses précieux macarons. »

Les filles après avoir organiser un plan anti-massacre-de loups garous et de vampires redescendirent voir Nathan qui lisait un livre ...mais … à l'envers !!!

– « Toi tu nous a encore écoutées !!! »

– « Quoi ? moi ? … mais non !!! »

Silence pesant ….

– « Bon d'accord j'ai écouté. Mais j'ai rien entendu avec le sort de mutisme que vous avez mises sur votre porte et vos fenêtres. »

– « Ne t'inquiètes pas on a parlé de trucs de filles »

– « Et j'ai pas le droit de savoir »

– « Bah à moins que tu veut nous écouter raconter comment c'est d'avoir nos régles et de pisser le sang partout dans notre c…. »

– « NON ! Non c'est bon je me tire. »

Les filles se mirent à rire et le suivre pour l'embêter car depuis qu'il s'était mit en couple avec Lily elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de le taquiner.

Elles aimaient bien Nathan. Elles l'avaient rencontré lors de leur tout premier voyage dans le train elles faisaient connaissance et les maraudeurs qui n'étaient à l'époque que trois (Peter était malade il avait la gastro) les avaient ''embêtées''. Il connaissaît l'origine de cette guerre infernale qui régnait entre les deux clans. Personne à part lui était au courant de ce fameux événement qui se déroula le 1er septembre mille neuf cent je sais plus quoi ... à 13h56 minutes et 25 secondes. ( Je vous promet que je ferais un chapitre spécialement sur cette histoire) il avait été entremetteur et depuis était restait amis avec eux afin de pouvoir les surveiller et surtout de ne pas les laisser s'entretuer.

Alors que les filles le coursait pour lui faire subir le supplice des chatouillis ils tombèrent tous sur Dunham et Rogue qui transportaient de gros et poussiéreux manuels.

– « Tiens !!! Filles perdues cheveux gras? » Kylie avait lourdement insisté sur les deux derniers mots en fixant Severus qui lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu faire nuit à tout moment.

– « Tyler on a pas le temps de jouer avec toi et ta bande alors laisses les grands travailler veux tu » Il contourna le petit groupe.

– « Vous faites quoi avec tout ces gros livres » demanda Rose

– « ça ne te regardes pas !!! »

– « ah je vois, vous …. »

– « Laisse Rosie ils ne méritent pas notre attention » Lily n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Rogue avec haine ce qui rendit celui-ci aussi triste qu'un jour de pluie ( faut que j'arrête les métaphores.) Rose s'en rendit compte et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Rogue et elle.

Lily en voulait toujours à Rogue depuis l'affaire « Du lac » avec les maraudeurs. Comment avait t-il pu ?!?! LUI ?!?!? Qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, son confident, son frère de cœur. Comment avait t-il pu lui faire ça devant toute l'école. Elle savait que ce n'était pas simple pour lui. Mais pas au point d'en arriver là. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner si facilement. C'était trop facile !!! Et pourtant, dieu sait, qu'il pouvait lui manquer. Tout lui manquait d'ailleurs. Les blagues faites aux maraudeurs en totale discrétion. Ces longues balades dans le parc à parler de leurs problèmes, de la vie, du bien et du mal. Leurs expériences bizarres sur des animaux encore plus bizarre. Leurs fous rires pour des chose futiles et idiotes. Bref elle n'aimait pas l'admettre mais Severus lui manquait énormément. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Cela aurait été trop, facile, il aurait gagné trop rapidement. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et de peine.

Rogue et Dunham suivirent leur chemin, et les filles reprirent leur chasse à l'homme en la personne de ce pauvre Nathan qui finit par abandonner et proposa une trêve. Mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement et la "sans pitié" de Kylie Tyler.

Le Lendemain au petit déjeuner à 8h 10 minutes et 03 secondes

James déjeunait en compagnie de sa petite amie et exclusivement avec elle. Ces moment d'intimité avec Elina étaient assez rare il décida donc d'en profiter au max et de lui demander de lui raconter quelques potins. Il aimait bien l'entendre parler. Elina n'était pas une fille très intelligente ni très sportive. Mais elle avait une qualité que James aimait par dessus tout c'était sa voix. Elle avait une voix à la fois douce, claire et mélodieuse. De plus ses yeux étaient si jolis qu'il adorait se plonger dedans.

– « …..Et là tu sais pas ce qu'il lui à répondu ? Qu'il voulait devenir Aurore » Ils venaient de se lever et se dirigaient vers leur premier cour.

– « Tu te rends compte AURORE «

– « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être Aurore ? » James avait fronçé les sourcils en entendant cette phrase.

– « C'est dangereux James. C'est le métier le plus dangereux qui existe au monde après peut être bien sûr pompier pour les moldus »

– « Pompe quoi ??? » Il la regarda ahurie

– « Laisse tombé … En tout cas elle a finit par rompre avec lui et je pense qu'elle a eu raison moi je n'aimerai pas rester avec un futur mort » James se stoppa au milieu du couloir;

– « Dans ce cas je pense que tu va devoir rompre avec moi car moi aussi je veut être Aurore ! »

– « QUOI ?! C'est une plaisanterie ! » Elle s'était approchée près de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– « Je vois pas ce que ce métier a de plus dangereux que les autres ? voyons Elina »

– « Il y a eu plus de 90 mort recensés dans cette fonction cette année James »

– « Oui mais moi je suis James tu me connais personne ne peut me battre » Dit t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

– « Arrêtes, tu n'est pas invincible et tu le sait ! Si quelqu'un décide de te tuer il le fera crois moi ! »

– « Mais enfin il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie Elina. Sinon elle ne vaut pas d'être vécue crois moi. »

– « Et ta famille tu pense à ta famille hein ? Ta femme sera surement là à se morfondre et à attendre que tu rentre au pas. Et tes enfants, on ne peut pas vivre sans père James c'est trop cruel »

– « T'es parano Elina ! Sérieux tu craint. C'est le plus beau métier qui existe et c'est ce que je veut être plus tard et c'est surement pas toi qui m'en empêchera ! »

– « Mon père aussi disait que c'était un très beau métier … résultat il est mort le jour de mes deux ans James. Ma mère est tombée dans une grave dépression et elle est devenue folle. J'ai dû vivre le reste de ma vie avec mes tantes. Si tu crois que c'est une vie ça James !!!! En tout cas sache que si c'est ça ... ce sera sans moi !!!! » Elina avait pleuré à la fin de son discours. Elle tourna les talons et courut en direction des toilettes des filles.

« Mais qu-est-ce que je peux être bête !!! » Pensa t-il en se tapant le front.

Il rentra dans la salle de cour et se promit qu'il irait s'excuser mais que malheureusement il ne renoncerait pas. James voulais être Aurore et il le serait ….. quitte à ne pas avoir de famille.

Grande salle – Le midi – 12 h 13 minutes et 45 secondes

James s'avança de l'endroit où se trouver Elina en train de siroter un jus de fraise et de relire ses notes de la matinée. Il se plaça derrière elle et lui mit les deux mains sur le visage en lui chuchotant à l'oreille « Qui c'est ? » ( Totalement niaiseux !!! )

– « NON ! Je te boudes Potter ! » Dit t-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

– « Elina je t'en prie je suis désolé je ne savais pas pour ton père pardonnes moi »

– ….

– « Écoutes je sais ce que tu ressents car un de mes oncles est mort en faisant ce métier. Mais dit toi que si on ne le fait pas qui le fera ? Il faut bien des personnes pour protéger les autres qui sont plus faibles. Tu n'est pas d'accord ?? »

– ….

– « OK ! Saches que moi je n'ai pas l'attention d'abandonner mais je ne veux pas te perdre alors si tu m'aime réellement tu accepteras mon choix et tu me soutiendras. Donne moi ta réponse quand tu sera prête »

Et il retourna s'assoir auprès des deux autres maraudeurs. ( Peter s'est encore perdu !!! lol ).

Couloir du troisième étage – 15 h 50 minutes et 3 secondes.

Emmy Bishop était une jeune demoiselle très étrange. Elle était toujours habillée de façon bizarre : Jean troué t-shirt rose fluo à l'effigie d'une équipe de quidicht vieille comme érode. Elle était âgée de seize ans mais son visage en paressait le double. Cette jeune fille était la sagesse incarnée. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré Poudlard, personne ne l'avait vu une seul fois s'énerver ou hurler. Elle était de nature calme et sa voix était neutre.

Elle se baladait à la recherche d'une salle de classe vide afin de pouvoir lire son nouveau livre « La fée amoureuse du crabe », quand elle entendit une discution animée qui provenait des toilettes des garçons.

– « C'est sans danger je te dit ! »

– « Tes sûr ?? Je veux pas me retrouver mort demain matin ! »

– « Mais non fais moi confiance !!! »

Elle reconnue sans difficulté l'une des deux voix qui était celle de Sirius et elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il trafiquait car elle était sûr d'avoir reconnue la voix d'un première année.

Elle connaissait Sirius black depuis maintenant sept longues années. Elle détenait l'un des plus grands secrets de l'un des célèbres maraudeurs. Elle détenait la faiblesse de Sirius black et c'est comme ça qu'elle le tenait.

– « Tu fais quoi de beau Sirius ??? »

– « AAaahhh !!! » Il avait sursauté si fort qu'il en était tombé à la renverse (quel idiot je vous jure !!!)

– « Bon moi je vous laisse » le première année s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

– « Alors Sirius à ce que je vois tu fais des petites expériences ??!! » elle attrapa un flocon que Sirius venait de lâcher.

– « Tu m'a fait une de ces peur tu aurais pu prévenir »

– « ce n'aurait pas été drôle »

– « Je teste une nouvelle invention : les boules de gomme grippale »

– « Tu as besoin d'argent ? Je peut t'en prêter si tu veut ??? »

– « Non merci je peut faire ça moi même petite Suzie »

– « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois » elle parlait toujours d'un ton anormalement neutre. Suzzie était le deuxième prénom de Emmy et Sirius aimait bien l'appeler comme ça pour l'embêter.

– « Dis donc j'ai entendu dire que t'avais essayé de tuer Evans ? Qu-est-ce qui ta pris t'es devenue fou ? » ( le ton est toujours super neutre ça en devient flippant je vous jure !!!!!)

– « C'était un incident rien de plus une erreur de ma part voilà ! J'ai juste voulu tester un de mes produits sur elle et il s'avère qu'il y avait quelques petits effets secondaires voilà ! »

– « Et pourquoi tu n'essaie pas tes produits sur toi Sirius ça pourrait te servir en plus toi qui n'aime pas les cours ? »

– « Je ne vois pas le rapport petite Suzie ? »

– « Regardes un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez Sirius de temps en temps ! »

– « Je ne peux pas ! »

– « Pourquoi ? »

– « Car quand je n'ai pas mes lunettes je ne vois rien ! » Il sourit comme un idiot à sa blague pourrie

– « Ah Ah Ah! Très drôle Sirius! » (ton toujours neutre) elle quitta la salle, laissant ainsi Sirius seul avec sa petite fiole d'une couleur marron. Mais elle se retourna et lui lança à travers l'encadrure de la porte :

– « Au fait t'as vu qu'elle jour on est ? » Sirius ne répondit pas et son regard s'assombrit. C'était le jour où il avait rencontré Pétunia. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant et regarda une fois de plus la petite fiole.

« Peut être a t'elle raison, qui mieux que moi pourrait tester cette fiole ? » Il retira le bouchon et avala d'une traite le contenu.

« Au mince il ne se passe rien c'est pas juste ! » il jeta sa fiole et se dirigea vers la porte c'est alors qu'il tomba à terre et se mit à convulser. De la bave sortait de sa bouche, du sang coulait de son nez et de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles. Heureusement qu'un élève, prit d'une envie présente le trouva et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Il se fit disputer par Pomfrech et le prof Mcgonagal et ses potes rigolèrent de sa stupidité.

– « Mais enfin mon Patmol qu'est-ce qui ta pris voyons ?! » Il avait grande peine à ne pas rire.

– « Rien je voulais juste voir si je pouvais manquer un jour de cour et comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai réussi » Il finit sa phrase avec un grand sourire.

James et Peter (et oui il a retrouvé son chemin grâce aux petits cailloux blanc) perdirent leur sourire instantanément.

– « Donnes ta fiole, allez donne nous en un peu, fais pas ton radin …. »

_**Prochain chapitre, court, mais important consacré à Remus et Rose bonne lecture et merci à vous tous.**_


	10. Ch8: Pleine lune

Chapitre 8 : Pleine Lune

LE CAS ROSE PARKER.

Rose parker avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son sort. Quant elle rentra à Poudlard sest parents avaient prévenu Dumbledor de son petit ''handicap de pleine lune''. Et il avait immédiatement trouver une solution : Chaque pleine lune Rose irait s'enfermer dans une petite cabane qui se situait au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Elle aurait du sang frais à sa disposition et de quoi se défouler, comme des cadavres de bêtes.

Rose ne supportait pas la pleine lune car pour commencer elle ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'elle faisait ces soir là et de plus elle avait extrêmement mal au ventre quand le dit jour approchait. (un peut comme à l'approche des règles lol ). Les seules personnes au courant à Poudlard étaient ses deux meilleures amies Lily et Kylie qui l'avaient apprises alors qu'elles jouaient à un jeu qui s'intitulait "dire la vérité et rien que la vérité". Ce jeu consiste à répondre à des questions et de dire la vérité sinon il leurs poussaient des pustules et des oreilles de lapins et ce pendant 10 jours. Les filles avaient très bien pris la nouvelle et leur avait raconté leurs secrets, plus que bizarre. Elle se sentis mieux ce jour là et prix son ''problème'' un peu plus simplement. Elle n'était pas seule à être différente.

Cependant depuis qu'elle savait que Remus était un loup garou elle se sentait mal et angoissée. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ? Était t-il au courant pour son secret à elle ??? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture et qu'il l'embêtait sans arrêt ??? Toutes ces questions sans réponses lui donnait mal au crâne et elle décida qu'elle mènerait son enquête le moment venu.

LE CAS REMUS LUPIN.

Je pense que vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Remus Lupins le Loup Garou. Donc je vais surtout vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Remus est un loup garou et les loups garous sont en guerre permanente avec les vampires. Et cela depuis au moins mille ans. Lors de sa rencontre avec Rose, Remus avait d'abord tout fait pour l'éviter. Cette jeune fille dégagait un odorat très étrange qui ne le laissait pas indifférent mais qui le rendait plus que nerveux. La deuxième année il découvrit par hasard en surprenant une discution entre Dumby et Rogue, que Rose Parker était un vampire. Il comprit alors beaucoup de choses et décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il fallait qu'il la déteste afin de la tenir loin de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse du mal. Cette fille était bien trop jolie pour être défigurée ou tuée. De plus il devait bien se l'avouer il ne connaissait pas la force que pouvait dégager un vampire et il avait un peu les choquotes. C'est ainsi qu'il'employa la stratégie ''être méchant avec Rose Parker''.


	11. ch 9: Petit Déj' et discutions

SURPRISE !!! Et voilà un chapitre spécial James/Lily avec plein d'autre cadeaux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 9: '' Petit déj', discours et Discutions ''

Week-end - Salle commune des Griffondor – 7h30 minutes et 45 secondes

James était assis dans un des fauteuils confortables près du feu de la cheminée qu'il venait d'allumer. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elina ne lui avait pas encore reparlé depuis leur dispute et il commencer a s'inquiéter. Ce qui l'angoissait le plus cette nuit là c'était surtout le fait que cette courte rupture ne lui faisait rien de spécial. Il s'en fichait royalement et c'est ce qui le fit paniquer. Il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne de Elina Mcphee mais apparemment ce n'était pas la cas et il se remit en question. Alors qu'il commençait à attaquer son index droit avec ses dents il sentit son ventre gargouiller et décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Il descendit dans la grande salle où une seule personne y était assit en train de déjeuner et de lire un super méga gros bouquin qui fait super méga peur (désolé je me suis lâchée lol)Et cette personne répondait au doux nom de Lily Evans.

Grande salle – 7h31 minutes et 01 seconde.

Lily était attablée à la grande table de la grande salle (îhîhîh) et déjeunait tranquillement en lisant un livre intitulé '' La fée amoureuse du crabe '' (très populaire ce livre lol) elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Nathan venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle qui ne lui avait pas plus du tout et de ce fait elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Il devait, aller passer cinq mois en France pour un stage d'approfondissement en soin aux créatures magiques (le métier qu'il veut exercer plus tard). Lily s'était réjouit pour lui mais n'en pensez pas moins. Elle allait être seule (elle ne pense pas à ses amie là ! Bah bravo ! ) seule, abandonnée à elle même, aux maraudeurs et surtout à ce crétin de Potter. Mais bon heureusement qu'elle savait se défendre toute seule pensa t-elle (Bonjour les chevilles !!! ). Alors qu'elle était absorbée par son gros bouquin qui fait peur elle entendit une personne arriver par derrière et cru que c'était Nathan.

– « Ne restes pas planté là ! assis toi je t'ai préparé ton petit déj mon cœur je te …. » Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas ''Son cœur''

– « POTTER !! Mais que fais tu là ?!!! » Elle fut très surprise car d'habitude les maraudeurs se levaient en général que vers 12h voir 13h. « Tu es malade ? »

– « Non mon cœur … mais j'étais impatient de prendre le petit déj avec toi ma puce »Dit il d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à engloutir le déjeuner qui était destiné à Nathan et non à lui.

– « Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as fais lever si tôt ??? »

– « Non! ça ne te regardes pas Evans ! … A moins que notre relation ait évoluée depuis notre altercation dans le couloir ??? » Cette phrase était pleine de sous entendus et Lily rougit en se souvenant du tout petit mini baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

– « Ça je peux te jurer que non. J'aimerais d'ailleurs oublier à tout jamais ce moment de ma vie »

– « C'est pour ça que tu es rouge comme une pivoine. » Lily se sentit plus que gênée et se replongea dans son livre. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi elle rougissais ? c'était stupide ! Elle détestait James et avait détesté ce baiser. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça ?

– « Sinon il paraît que ta relation avec Mcphee est orageuse en ce moment c'est tellement dommage tu vas encore perde une pouffe de plus ! »

– « Evans je t'interdis d'insulter ma copine ! De plus cela ne te regarde pas c'est clair ? » Il s'était arrêté de manger et avait pointé ses yeux dans ceux de Lily.

– « Dans ce cas ne viens pas me chercher !! et ne t'occupes pas de mon histoire avec Nathan !!! » Elle soutenu son regard qui devint aussi noir que le noir lui même (c'est possible ça ??)

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, quand quelqu'un les sortis de leur combat intérieur.

– « Tiens, une sang de bourbe et un traître à son sang qui déjeunent ensembles comme c'est mignon. Vos enfants seront de beau petits monstres ! » Malfoy et sa bande venaient d'arriver derrière Lily.

– « Dégage Malfoy je suis occupé alors prends un ticket et je viendrais m'occuper de toi après ne t'inquiètes pas mon bichon » Lily ne put s'empecher de sourire légèrement. Elle devait l'admettre elle n'aimait pas Potter mais il avait toujours le bon mot pour répondre aux attaques de la bande à Malfoy.

– « Un jour Potter tu paieras cet affront que tu me fais et tu me supplieras de te laisser en vie »

– « Ou je te supplierais d'aller me chercher un hamburger, car quand je supplie j'ai curieusement très faim » Il sourit de toutes ses dents en regardent partir et retourna à Lily où il fut surpris de la voir tout sourire les yeux pétillants. C'était la première fois qu'ils rigolaient ensemble et cela leur fit tout bizarre. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment l'air perdu puis Lily se leva sans rien dire et partit en direction de la grande porte. Il la suivit du regard et une fois qu'elle fut sortie il se mit à sourire et pensa que leurs comportement était plus que stupide et enfantin. Mais ce ne serait plus drôle si ce n'était pas le cas (tout à fait d'accord car sinon je n'aurais plus de lecteurs lol.).

Infirmerie – 8h 40 minutes et 12 secondes.

Remus lupins venait de rentrer de sa nuit plus qu'agitée. Mme Pomfrech lui avait permis d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et en conclut que la couleur de son teint n'était pas si catastrophique que ça et qu'il pouvait aller se montrer au grand public. Il parcourut le couloir qui menait à la grande salle en pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui de pas trop fatiguant. Arrivé aux quatres tables de Poudlard (tout ça pour pas répéter grande salle lol) il se dirigea vers le buffet et attrapa tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main et chercha une place à la table des Griffondors cependant celle-ci était déjà blindée pour une raison inconnue (bah oui on est un weekend comme même). La seule place de libre était à côter de …. Rose parker.

Grande salle – 8h 35 minutes et 12 secondes

Rose venait de s'assoir sur l'une des rares places qui restait à la table des Griffondors. Elle avait lu une note sur le tableau d'annonce de la salle commune qui annonçait un discours important de Dumbledor fait aux élèves ce matin à 9h00 dans la grande salle. Elle mangeait son petit déj tout en lisant ses cours de la semaine. Elle repensait à la nuit qu'elle avait passé et cherchait à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire durant ces longues heures seule enfermée dans cette cabane. Elle s'était réveillée allongée par terre les pieds sur une chaise et les mains pleines de sang. Un déchet d'animal gisait encore sur le sol et des traces de morsure étaient encore visibles sur les pattes de la pauvre bête inidentifiable. Elle était absorbée par ses pensées quand elle sentie une personne approcher. Une personne avec une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

– « Salut … euh Je peut m'assoir là Parker y a plus de place nulle part ??? » Elle ne répondit rien mais fit de la place à côté d'elle.

– « C'est bien la première fois que je te vois debout de si bonne heure Lupins. Toi aussi tu a été curieux de savoir ce que va nous dire notre chère professeur ??? »

– « Non » fut la seule réponse qu'il donna avant d'engloutir brillamment ses aliments.

« Il le fait exprès » pensa Rose en le regardant se goinfrer tel un monstre affamé.

– « J'ai entendu dire par là que tu avais eu un malaise avant hier??? Tu es malade ? » avait t-elle risquée de demander. Lupin reposa délicatement ce qu'il était en train de manger et la regarda droit dans les yeux, chose qu'il avait du mal à faire face aux yeux magnifiques de sa camarade. Il avait beau tout faire pour la détester il devait admettre qu'elle avait des yeux merveilleux qui empêchaient n'importe qui de lui en vouloir où même de la hair. Il reprit cependant vite contenance et afficha un regard haineux.

– « Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas Parker. Es-ce que moi je te demandes l'heure à laquelle tu va faire ton pipi du soir ??? Maintenant si cela ne te déranges pas j'aimerai déjeuner en paix merci ! »

– « Je voulais juste être gentille. Je prends des nouvelles de toi. Pourquoi le mot gentil ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire Lupin ? De plus je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu t'assoir à côté de moi et j'ai accepté alors que j'aurais pu refuser. Je ne comprends toujours pas, après cinq longues années pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Et ne me ressorts pas l'histoire de la note injuste de deuxième année je sais que ça na rien avoir avec ça. Sur ce je te laisse déjeuner tranquillement puisque apparemment ma présence T'HORIPILLE. » Et sur ce elle alla s'assoir à la table des Poutsouffles. Remus eu un haut le cœur en la regardant partir. En vérité il n'avait pas voulu être si blessant. Il ne le voulais jamais en faite mais son auto-défense se mettait en mode ne pouvait pas devenir ne serais-ce qu'ami avec elle. Il se l'interdisait de peur de commettre une erreur irréparable. Et pourtant Dieu sait combien de fois il avait voulu échanger avec elle ses peurs, ses doutes,savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir lors de ses transformations,parler de ce qu'il faisait pendant ces moments là et surtout partager un secret avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr il avait ses amis qui le soutenaient énormément, mais il voulait l'avis et les sentiments d'une personne qui vivait la même expérience que lui. Malheureusement, il ne le pouvait pas. Il replongea son attention sur la nourriture mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Mathias Gordon. Un Poutsouffles de Sixième année qui venait de prendre place à côté de Rose, et qui se mit à discuter avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre Parker de discuter avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus c'est quand elle se mit à rire en lui parlant. Depuis quand Rose Parker n'a plus peur du sexe opposé ? Remus ne comprenait pas. Il regarda Dumbledor se lever pour dire son discours et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que la scène qu'il venait de voir ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais la question était pourquoi ? …...

Grande salle – 9h00

Dumbledor se leva et fit taire les élèves qui se trouvaient attablés ou debouts adossés à un mur. Il remarqua que tout le monde sauf deux ou trois élèves étaient présents. La note qu'il avait déposé la veille en indiquant que ce discours était de la plus haute importance pour les élèves de cette école avait donc fonctionné. Il se rendit compte ainsi, un petit rictus à la bouche qu'il pouvait faire gober n'importe quoi aux élèves de sa super géniale école (Ses chevilles gonflent).

– « Mes chers élèves. Pour commencer je vous souhaite un bon weekend à tous et espère que vous profiterez bien de ces deux jours de repos bien mérités. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Pour cette année afin de détendre l'atmosphère à l'approche des examens pour les Cinqièmes et Septièmes années. J'ai décidé, pour Halloween ainsi que pour Noël et la St Valentin d'organiser des bals. Vous serez tous conviés à y participer avec ou sans cavaliers ou cavalières. Les organisateurs de ces bals seront les préfets de chaques maisons ainsi que le sous préfet et le préfet en chef Spikine Dunham. Le soutient de notre décoratrice Kylie Tyler sera de rigueurs pour rendre à la grande salle un parfum de fête et de poésie. Voilà sur ce je vous laisse car j'ai laissé une dégustation de bonbons venue spécialement de Chine. Bonne journée. Il quitta la pièce en laissant tous les élèves complétement abasourdits.

Grande salle 9h01 minutes et 01 secondes Pendant le discours de Dumbledor

James était derrière Lily et écoutait le discours de Dumbledor. Il pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un bal ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais son attention était portée sur une certaine personne rousse qui lui tournait le dos. Il haïssait Evans, mais il devait l'avouer, elle avait de très beaux cheveux se dit t-il en regardant son dos d'où tombait sa longue chevelure rousse et soigneuse. Il s'approcha doucement derrière elle et pu sentir ainsi le doux parfum que ses cheveux dégagaient. Il reprit vite contenance quand le discours de Dumbledor prit fin et décida qu'il était temps d'embêter notre chère Evans.

Grande salle – 9h 04 minutes et 12 secondes – fin du discours de Dumbledor

Lily était adossée contre la porte de la grande salle. Elle avait écouté le discours de Dumbledor avec beaucoup d'attention et avait fini par se dire que leur directeur avait complétement perdu les pédales et pas qu'un peu. Elle voulu partir mais elle sentie quelqu'un la bloquer pas la taille et se pencher vers son oreille.

– « Alors Evans quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as pas trouvée ton prince Nathan ? »

– « Potter lâches moi immédiatement ! » Elle se dégagea et partit dans le couloir qui menait vers le parc du château.

– « Oh ! ne cours pas comme ça Evans je ne vais pas te manger ! Je veux juste savoir où est Nathan il faut que je lui parle. »

– « J'en sais rien ! »

– « Comment ça t'en sais rien ???? »

– « J'en sais rien !!! Je ne suis pas sa mère ! ….. Il n'est pas venu déjeuner ce matin ... » Elle avait l'air peinée pour une raison que James ignorait.

– « Dans ce cas il va falloir qu'on le cherche ensemble. »

– « Alors là tu rêves je ne reste pas une minute de plus à côté de toi c'est clair. Si tu le trouve avant, tu n' auras qu'à lui dire que je le cherche! »

– « Aurais tu peur de moi Evans »

– « Pas du tout je pourrais te mettre KO si je le voulais alors dégages avant que l'envie me prenne de m'exécuter ! » Mais il ne partit pas et la suivit partout où elle allait en lui racontant des blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il détestait Evans par dessus tout mais aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur et avait une envie folle de l'embêter, il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était plus fort que lui. Et pendant qu'il lui racontait comment on fait monter cinq trolls sur un balais Lily se plaça devant lui et plaça une main sur le torse afin qu'il s'arrête.

– « Potter si dans deux secondes tu n'as pas déguerpi je te jure que je fais en sorte que Elina ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants avec toi et que plus aucune fille ne veuille de toi est-ce que c'est claire ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment en se jetant des éclairs, yeux chocolat contre yeux émeraude. Puis James se sentit extrêmement bien et voulut faire une chose totalement délirante. Une chose qu'il avait voulut renouveler depuis un certain jour dans un certain couloir. Il se pencha donc très vite et l'embrassa. Il recula pour voir sa réaction. Ce baiser fut rapide comme la dernière fois mais un peu plus intense. Lily avait écarquillé les yeux et ouvert la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle le regarda longuement sans exprimer une seule réaction. James l'attrapa donc par la taille délicatement, et se disant que son silence était une espèce d'accord il voulut retenter l'action mais en accentuant le baiser. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de renouveler son geste car à mi-parcours entre sa bouche et celle de Lily il sentis une immense main se poser sur sa joue et cela lui fit très ressentit ensuite une immense douleur dans le bas du ventre et sur le crane puis plus rien.

Quand il se réveilla il était allongé par terre au milieu du couloir il se releva en se frottant la tête. Il lu un mot qui était inscrit en lettre rouge. SACHES POTTER QUE TU NE VA PAS T'EN SORTIR COMME CA. DIS ADIEU A TON AMITIE AVEC NATHAN !

Grande salle – 11h 49 minutes et 56 secondes

Kylie était assise depuis trois bonnes heures à la table des Griffondor (et oui elle prend son temps) Elle grignotait un bout de pain au beurre tout en lisant un livre intitulé ''La fée amoureuse du crabe'' (Ce livre fait le hit des ventes croyez moi lol). Elle se demandait où avait bien pu passer ses deux best friends qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis hier soir. Elle repensa, d'ailleurs à la nuit dernière qu'elles avaient passé a discuter de tout et de rien à rigoler de choses futiles et à faire des concours de chatouillis (aaah de vrais gamines lol) Elle repensa à un moment plus que marrant quand quelqu'un l'a sortit de ses pensées

– « Alors on rigole toute seule Tyler ????!!! »

Chambre des garçons de Griffondor – 11h 40 minutes et 34 secondes.

Sirius se leva péniblement de son lit. Il avait passé la nuit en annimagus avec Peter (tien le revoilà celui là) à tenir compagnie à Remus. James n'était pas venu et il se promit de lui passer un savon dès qu'il méttrait la main dessus. Il descendit vers la grande salle. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de se lever mais son ventre criait famine si fort qu'il en avait mal aux oreilles. Il arriva à la grande salle et découvrit que celle ci était quasi vide. Tout le monde était déjà levé et avait prit son petit déj. Seuls deux ou trois personnes était restées pour bavarder. Mais une personne attira son attention. Elle était assise à la table des Griffondors et lisait un livre non-identifié. Il s'approcha et pu remarquer qu'elle souriait bêtement.

– « Alors on rigole toute seul Tyler ????!!! »

– « Tiens Black qui montre son nez de si bonne heure c'est rare ! Qu'es-ce qui t'ai arrivé tu es tombé de ton lit ??? »

– « Non Tyler j'ai juste faim » Il attrapa toutes la nourriture qu'il restait sur la table et la mangea.

– « Alors tête de nœud quoi de beau dans ta misérable vie ??? »

– « Pourrais tu la fermer Tyler, j'essaie de manger tranquillement !!! »

– « Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'ai mis là alors si tu n'est pas content tu te casses ok ?! »

– « Oh ma petite Kylie ne t'énerve pas …. »

– « Pour toi c'est Tyler je te remercie !!!! »

– « Alors Tyler …. prête pour le prochain match contre les Serpentard ??? »

– « Parfaitement ! Et toi tu n'as pas encore été viré pour cause de surpoids »

– « Ohlala que j'aime quand tu me dit des mots doux le matin mon ange continue j'aime ça …. » il sourit de toutes ses dents (remarquez que sa bouche et pleine à ce moment là. BEURK!)

– « Fermes ta bouche quand tu manges … tu es plus que dégueulasse là!! » elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle.

– « Tyler il faut que tu soit présente demain soir à 19h00 salle des préfets pour discuter des bals du directeur.

– « Bals... quels bals ? »

– « La ferme le gros et mange ! » Dit Kylie en enfournant un gros bout de brioche dans la bouche de Sirius ce qui fit légèrement rire Spikine sur lequel Kylie retourna son attention.

– « Ca va pas être possible ça Dunham car j'ai un rancard avec mon mec et donc je risque d'être légèrement en retard. » Spike se pencha légèrement sur elle.

– « Tyler tu seras à 19h00 pile demain à la salle des préfets ou je te jure que ton poste de ''décoratrice'' (en insistant sur les guillemets) sera revu et corrigé c'est claire !!! » Sur ce il partit.

– « Pas drôle ton chef Tyler »

– « C'est pas mon chef Black alors ferme la ok et bouffe !!! »

– « Dis moi c'est quoi cette histoire de bals ??? »

– « Dumbledor veut organiser des bals pour Halloween, Noël et la St Valentin. Mais seuls les beaux et belles gosses y sont conviés tu n'es donc pas invité. »

– « Toi non plus dans ce cas Tyler » Kylie se leva et partit sans répondre à sa reflection elle avait bien mieux à faire que perdre sont temps avec ce débile de Black. Elle arriva dans un couloir où elle découvrit une scene qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Jépéto son petit copain était là en train de bécoter une autre pouffiasse dont Kylie ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Elle resta là muette à les regarder quand elle entendit une douce voix derrière elle.

– « Tu va pouvoir être à l'heure Tyler c'est un bon point non ??? » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face mais sa colère se transforma en tristesse et elle partit en courant vers les toilettes des filles. Spike se sentit mal pour elle et il alla donner une bonne correction à Jépéto en lui retirant dix point en moins pour sa maison ainsi qu'à sa demoiselle ainsi qu'une punition pour dévergondage au sein de l'école.

–

–

_**voilà ! la suite très prochainement j'espère que cela vous a plu la suite arrive très vite. A votre avis Spike est t-il amoureux de Kylie ??? Un petit triangle amoureux avec Sirius qui cache bien son jeu ??? Que va t-il se passer pour James après l'incident? Est-ce que Lily va tout balancer à son amoureux? Remus va t-il enfin avouer à rose sa vraie nature ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de '' Au carrefour des sentiments ''.**_

_**Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture à tous.**_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Des retenues pleines de révélations.

Grande Salle – Lundi matin – 07h 08 minutes et 45 secondes.

Sirius était assis à la grande table des Griffondors et révisait à la dernière minute son cours de métamorphose pour son contrôle de la matinée (et oui on est tous passés par là lol). Alors qu'il s'acharnait à se faire rentrer dans la tête le sort qui destinait à rendre un crapaud en mangeoire à cochon il sentit derrière lui une main frêle se poser sur son épaule.

– « Bonjour Mr Black. Comment allez vous ce matin » Sirius se retourna lentement.

– « Bien monsieur le directeur je vais très bien et vous ? »

– « Je vais très bien aussi monsieur black. Cependant je dois vous parler alors pouvez vous me suivre dans mon bureau je vous pris ??? »

– « Mais mon cours de métamorphose commence dans ... »

– « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévenu Madame Mcgonagal que vous aurez un léger retard. »

« Yess !!! je vais manquer le contrôle! » pensa Sirius

Il marchèrent tout les deux en silence et arrivèrent à la gargouille

– « Pruneaux à la crème fraiche » s'exclama Dumby à la gargouille qui tourna sur elle même et découvrit un petit escalier en colimaçon.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et quand Dumbledor l'ouvrit, Sirius découvrit deux autres personnes dans la bureaux qu'il aurait voulu ne pas voir dès le matin ….

Bureau de Dumbledor – Lundi matin – 07h04 minutes et 01 secondes

Spikine était arrivé déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes et attendait le directeur en observant le bureau de celui-ci. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir et imagina des tonnes de raisons plus stupide les unes que les autres comme : '' Une mission top secrète '', ''Une médaille pour un comportement irréprochable '', ''Ou tout simplement une distribution de bonbons en provenance de Chine. Alors qu'il arpentait de long en large le bureau, il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Kylie Tyler.

– « Tiens tête de nœud que-est-ce que tu fais là petite tête ??? »

– « Je peux savoir ce que tu as avec ma tête Tyler ??? » Dit t-il en la laissant rentrer.

– « Rien, c'est juste qu'elle ne contient pas de cerveau alors j'en profite, en plus elle ne me revient pas ! »

– « Quelle humour ! je suis mort de rire ! Que fais tu là ???!!! » Il serra les dents afin de pouvoir se contrôler.

– « Je ne sais pas … Dumbledor ma convoquée mais il ne m'a pas dit pour quelle raison … et toi pourquoi est tu ici ??? »

– « Pareil … Je n'en ai aucune idée ... » Ils restèrent tout les deux à se fixer un moment puis Spike prit la parole avec un petit air suffisant sur le visage.

– « Alors … Tyler … tu t'es trouvée un nouveau chien-chien ??? »

– « Si tu parles de l'homme de ma vie non je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée cependant Jason Miller ma demandé d'aller au bal avec lui et j'ai accepté on peut donc en conclure que nous sortons ensemble ! Et toi toujours novice de ce coté là ? Tu devrais faire gaffe; à force la mécanique rouille mon vieux » Spike ne répondit pas mais se sentit extrêmement mal. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec une fille. Il y avait bien eu cette fille prénommée Betty en Quatrième année avec qui il avait voulu sortir mais il s'était fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Depuis ce jour il n'osa jamais retenter l'expérience. Cependant à cet instant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Quand Kylie lui avait annoncé qu'elle était accompagnée au bal il eu comme un mal de ventre terrible. Il se demanda pourquoi. Est-ce le fait que lui n'ai pas de cavalière? Ou bien le fait qu'elle sorte avec Miller, l'embêtait ? Ou encore qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un tout court ? … Il secoua sa tête afin d'enlever ses pensées qu'il qualifia de complétement stupide. Il détestait Tyler depuis la première année. De plus elle était à Griffondor. C'était l'une des personnes qui arrivait à l'agacer juste à la vue. Il ne pouvait donc pas ressentir des sentiments à son égard c'était impossible !!! Plongé dans ses pensées qui le tiraillait de toutes part il ne sentit pas sa convocation tomber de ses jenoux et atterrir sur le sol. Il s'en aperçut et voulu se baisser pour la ramasser mais Kylie avait eu la même intention et il se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre (Le coup classique lol) il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et en quelques minutes, l'un comme l'autre perdirent pied et se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre comme si ce geste était plus que banal. Leurs bouches n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, les yeux fermés, quand soudain il entendirent un bruit qui les fit revenir sur terre et se relever....

– « Oh non pas vous !!! »

– « Bonjour Black, tu as l'air en forme à ce que je vois !!! »

– « Bah pas toi !!! tu es toute blanche t'as vu ta propre mort ou quoi ??? » Kylie passa du blanc au rouge en repensant à la minute qui venait de se dérouler juste avant. Elle ne tourna pas la tête car elle sentit le regard de Spike posé sur elle.

– « Bien mes chèrs élèves installez vous …. Quelqu'un veut un bonbon Chinois ??? » Ils refusèrent tous poliment.

– « Si je vous ai convoqué ici c'est que j'ai entendu dire, que vous aviez eu une petite altercation la semaine dernière dans le couloir et donc j'aurai voulu savoir le sujet de cette bagarre? »

– « Et bien monsieur le directeur je vais vous expliquer c'est très simple ... » Spike ne pu terminer sa phrase car Kylie s'esclaffa.

– « Non mais je rêve regardez moi ce "cafteur" de service, petit chien-chien à sa maman c'est trop mignon !!! Il ne s'est rien passé ??? On s'est bagarrés OUI !! Et nous sommes tous les trois responsables voilà nous méritons donc une punition !!!! » Elle avait reprit sont visage impassible et hargneux ce qui rendit Spike en colère. Comment pouvait t-elle passer du noir au blanc. La discution fut close. Le directeur leur donna une heure de retenue pour ce soir dans la salle de retenue numéro 1. Il prévint Sirius que ceci était sa dernière chance et que la prochaine foi il serait viré. Il devait avoir un comportement irréprochable depuis l'incident Evans …

Bibliothèque – 17h 45 minutes et 30 secondes.

Lily était assise à une table de la bibliothèque et relisait son cour qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle souffla pour la dixième fois en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Nathan lui avait demandé de surveiller la retenue des maraudeurs car il devait s'occuper de celle de Kylie, Spikine et Sirius. Heureusement, se dit-elle qu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter Black c'est déjà ça. Mais ce qui la tracassait le plus était de revoir Potter. Après La scène du ''baiser'' ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés et James l'avais même évité. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Nathan et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il était tellement prit en ce moment. Elle prit ses affaires et commença à arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de retenue numéro 2. Comment allait t-elle se comporter avec lui ??? Devait t-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle devait lui parler et mettre les choses au clair. Elle arriva à la salle et y entra. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit un spectacle plus que surprenant ….

Salle de retenue numéro 2 – 17h 43 minutes et 12 secondes

James et Elina rentrèrent dans la salle de retenue. James tenait fermement Elina par la main. Il l'avait forcé à venir. Il devait lui parler c'était impératif. Il la fit s'assoir sur l'une des tables.

– « Bon qu'est-ce que tu veut à la fin ??? »

– « Écoutes Elina je sais que le fait que je devienne Aurore ne t'enchantes pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je tiens à toi et que tu me manque alors voilà ... » Il sortit de sa poche un petit coffret noir et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouveait une bague magnifique. Elle était en or pur et au milieu se trouvait un immense diamant d'une valeur inestimable.

– « Je ne savait pas comment te prouver mon amour pour toi alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir la bague de ma grand mère pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi Elina ... » Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle resta là comme une gourgandine la bouche grande ouverte.

– « Bah dit quelque chose voyons !!! »

– « Euh je … je … JAMES …. C'est beaucoup trop ! Moi aussi James Je t'aime !!! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras et fondit en larmes.

« Mais pourquoi elle pleure c'était une bonne nouvelle ??? Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille !!! » Se dit t-il. C'est alors que face à lui la porte s'ouvrit et il découvrit une Lily toute fatiguée et dans ses pensées. En un instant il oublia tout. Elina, la bague, son projet de reconquérir sa copine. Tout était centré sur la jolie rousse qui venait d'entrer. « Mais pourquoi BON SANG ??? » cria t-il à ses hormones. Que ce passait t-il dans sa tête pour que Evans lui fasse tant d'effet ??? Il relacha Elina brusquement.

– « Tient poil de carotte que fais tu la ??? »

– « Je dois te surveiller ainsi que Remus car Nathan doit surveiller la retenue de Kylie, Spikine et ton taré d'ami qui a essayé de me tuer. » Elle avait l'air agaçée et énervée. Elle jeta son sac sur le grand bureau et s'affala sur la chaise

– « Mcphee à ce que je sais tu n'es pas invitée à moins que toi aussi tu ai participée à la blague plus que douteuse des débiles mantaux qui te servent d'amis »

– « Non je m'en vais Evans ne tant fais pas au revoir mon amour » Elle était complétement gaga. Elle administra un magnifique baiser à James et partis en gambadant.

– « Elle est devenue folle à force de te cotoyer ou bien son attitude est normale ? » Elle regarda James droit dans les yeux.

– « Non je viens de lui offrir un cadeau qui fait rêver toutes les filles ... »

– « Tu lui a offert sa liberté ?… Il était temps que tu rompes avec elle »

– « Non je lui ai fait don de la bague de fiançailles de ma grand mère » Lily releva la tête et s'arrêta dans ses gestes.

– « Tu l'as demandé en mariage ... » James ouvrit de grands yeux et explosa de rire.

– « NON !!! non Evans …. Je lui ai juste offert, ne te fais pas d'idées … ou plutôt ne t'en fais pas »

– « Pourquoi je m'en ferai ? Je m'en fiche totalement tu sais … Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux …. Je plaind juste celle qui te servira de femme plus tard ! » En vérité elle s'était sentit très mal quand il avait prononçé le mots bague de fiançailles. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela devait lui faire quoi que ce soit. Elle détestait Potter point final. James s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

– « J'ai envie qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé ce weekend. »

– « Moi pas alors va t'assoir et commences tes devoirs je te prie »

– « Oses me dire, Evans, que tu n'as pas apprécié ??? »

– « Je préfère plutôt mourir que de recommencer cette scène Potter et saches que Nathan est au courant. »

– « C'est faux !!!! S' il serait au courant je serai déjà mort et tu le sais. Donc si tu ne lui a rien dit c'est que toi aussi tu a appréciée. » Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

– « Je ne t'aimes pas Potter ! »

– « Moi non plus Evans je ne t'aimes pas et je ne quitterai jamais ma copine pour toi. Mais je ne te parles pas de sentiments là !! Je te parle d'adrénaline. Faire quelque chose d'interdit. Savoir que l'on peut être vus à tout moment. Faire des trucs qui nous plaisent sans pour autant emmettre des sentiments. Juste se faire plaisir sans que personne ne le sache. En prenant du risque …. » Il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

– « Peut être que toi ce genre de chose t'excite mais pas moi. Alors va prendre ton pied avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle repoussa violemment sa main.

– « Bien !!! Quand tu te sentiras seule sache que ma proposition tiens toujours.» Il s'assoie et la regarda avec un sourire béat et Remus rentra.

Salle de retenue numéro 1 – 18h 01 minutes et 40 secondes.

Kylie, Sirius et Spikine étaient chacun assis à une table et rédigeaient leurs devoirs. Nathan les surveillait d'un œil en lisant ses cours de sa journée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que pendant ce temps un petit mots insolite passait de mains en mains entre les trois élèves.

Alors Tyler, on joue les révoltés saches que tu me le paieras !!!

_Black_

Tais-toi le gros et bosses. Tu en a besoin crois moi. Ce n'est pas en faisant le pitre que tu auras tes ASPICS. Ta déjà eu du mal à avoir tes BUSES.

_Tyler_

Je ne suis pas souvent d'accord avec Black, mais là il a raison, tu aurais pu me laisser arranger le coup. Tu aimes les retenues ou quoi ???

_Dunham_

Toi le vendu tu la ferme on ne ta pas parlé !!!

_Tyler_

Non mais en fait, elle voulait à tout prix se retrouver avec moi. Tu comprends je suis irrésistible.

_Black_

Non tu est gros !

_Tyler_

Sincèrement je ne pense pas que ce soit pour tes beaux yeux qu'elle est là, Black, je pense qu'il y a une tout autre raison.

_Dunham_

Ah bon et laquelle ???

_Tyler_

NON mais je rêve tu serais pas un peu jaloux ???!!!

_Black_

Tais toi Black laisse parler les grands et va dire des bêtises ailleurs ok. Si j'avais des sentiments pour Tyler je me serais déjà pendu.

_Dunham_

Oui et moi je me serais jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_Tyler_

Ah et si c'est moi qui m'intéresses à toi Tyler tu ferais quoi ?

_Black_

Kylie releva la tête pour regarder Sirius. Il avait l'air sérieux cet abruti. Elle croisa au passage le regard de Spike, qui apparemment attendait une réponse lui aussi mais il avait un je ne sais quoi dans le regard que Kylie ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle hésita un instant. De son côté Sirius se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre. Il n'appréciait pas trop Kylie mais il l'avait toujours trouvé très jolie. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle.

De l'autre côté de la salle Spikine se rongeait les ongles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la réponse de Kylie était si importante pour lui. Il se fichait totalement que Kylie flashe sur Sirius … Ou peut être pas temps que ça …

Eh bien peut être que j'y réfléchirai …

_Tyler_

Spikine reçu un couteau dans le cœur sans comprendre pourquoi. Sirius releva la tête et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son cœur battait la chamade. La fille qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et qu'il n'avait jamais pu approché à part pour se battre venait de lui avouer qu'elle avait peut être des sentiments pour lui. Ce moment de bonheur intense s'estompa très vite quand il reçu le deuxième mot.

NON mais je déconne … Olala Si vous aviez vu vos têtes c'est trop hilarant …

_Tyler_

Spikine souffla. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cette réponse le soulageait (Il est un peut long à la détente.) Sirius lui, la regarda avec un regard noir et lui fit un bras d'honneur majestueux et élégant (comment un bras d'honneur peut il être majestueux et élégant ???). Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Saches Tyler que si tu te retrouve seul un jour ne viens pas à genoux ramper devant moi la réponses sera non

_Black_

Ne t'inquiètes pas Black je préfère mourir plutôt que de venir te supplier.

_Tyler_

Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu a vendu la mèche au directeur. Je te signales que j'ai une réputation moi je ne tiens pas à la perde.

_Dunham_

OH ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peut pas la fermer deux minutes tu me prend la tête !!!

_Tyler_

Dites le trio d'amoureux vous faites vos devoirs ou je vous jure que vous allez regretter cette retenue !!

_Nathan Cooper votre surveillant !!!_

_**Et voilà ! Alors que va t-il se passer à votre avis ??? essayez donc de deviner. Y a plein de suspense !!! lol. Merci d'être fidèle à ma fan fic merci beaucoup.**_

_**Satina**_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

''Projet LiKyRo (Les Origines)''

Dans un petit village d'Irlande en 1905, le 22 Août par une nuit froide et orageuse.

Une voyante nommée Ursula jeune déesse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus arborant une peau très pale fit un cauchemar qui lui fit si peur qu'elle en tomba de son lit. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à sa boule magique qui lui prédisait l'avenir.

Elle y vit trois jeunes filles, trois destins,trois pouvoirs.

Elle distingua deux gardiens forts,robustes et plus intelligents que les dieux. Elle se dit qu'il était temps d'écrire la prophétie des sages.

Lors d'une nuit de pleine lune

Trois destins vont se croiser

Trois vies vont s'entrelacer à jamais

Leurs pouvoir seront grands et puissants

Elles seront les élues du Bien et du Mal

Mais leurs gardiens seront là

Leurs vies sont entre leurs mains

A eux de jouer et d'accomplir leurs destinés

Elle rangea la prophétie loin des regards indiscrets et loin des âmes malveillantes

Des années plus tard,un 22 Septembre dans le grand parc de Poudlard, deux jeunes garçons âgés de onze ans découvrirent la prophétie. Leurs noms : Severus Rogue et Spikine Dunham.

Depuis ce jour, leur seul et unique obsession était de découvrir le sens et le pourquoi de cette prophétie.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Préparation et Étranges disparitions

Grande salle – Samedi 24 Octobre – une semaine avant Halloween – 10h 30 minutes et 24 secondes

Kylie s'acharnait à vouloir accrocher des banderoles de citrouille au plafond de la grande salle mais en vain. Et alors que pour la millième fois elle se penchait en avant afin de pouvoir regarder ce qui l'empêchait de faire ce dont elle avait envie , son pied glissa et elle sentit derrière elle deux mains douces et fermes la retenir par la taille.

– « Ne comptes pas sur moi pour venir à ton enterrement Tyler ... » Il la replaça doucement sur sa chaise et alla en attraper une pour lui.

– « On peut savoir ce que tu fais là Black ? »

– « Je m'ennuie … alors j'ai décidé de venir te casser les pieds »

– « Tu ferais mieux de te tirer je ne suis pas d'humeur Black crois moi alors si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une casses toi et vite !!! » Elle glissa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci plus violemment mais Sirius parvint à la rattraper et la retenir tout entière dans les bras. (en mode prince charmant lol)

– « Tu me dois la vie ... » dit il d'un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent la à se regarder un peux gênés par la situation.

– « lâches moi ... » dit elle doucement. Sirius la reposa délicatement sur le sol et ils se remirent ensemble à disposer des décorations tout autour de la grande salle dans un silence total. Puis au bout de cinq minutes Sirius commença à raconter sa vie ce qui énerva Kylie mais elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer alors elle fit semblant de l'écouter.

– « Bon allez on fait une pause j'en ai marre tu veut du jus de citrouille ? » Il descendit de la chaise et se dirigea vers la grande table des Griffondors.

– « Non black je dois terminer pour cet après-midi mais si tu n'en peux plus va je ne te retiens surtout pas …. »

– « Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ? » Kylie stoppa son geste et fixa le mur qu'elle avait devant elle avec de grand yeux puis tout doucement elle se retourna afin de regarder Sirius.

– « Je … euh … tu …. quoi ?!?! » Elle descendit de sa chaise et se plaça devant lui.

– « Pourquoi tu ne me supporte pas … Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ??? » Il lui tendit du jus de citrouille qu'elle prit sans même sans rendre compte.

– « Pourquoi je ne t'aime pas …. tu veut vraiment le savoir ???? » Elle posa le jus de citrouille et se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

– « Je ne t'aime pas black car tu est l'être humain le plus immature et "ma tu vu" de la planète. Tu te crois beau et intéressant mais tu n'est rien de tout cela. Tu est un véritable boulet moisi qui se prend pour James Bond et ce qui m'énerve par dessus tout c'est que tu crois que tu peut tout avoir, en claquant des doigts et faire des autres personnes des esclaves voilà pourquoi je ne t'aime pas SIRIUS !!!!! » Le dit SIRUIS posa son verre et se prépara à lui flanquer une gifle magistrale pour ces paroles blessante mais au lieu de cela son cerveau retenue un nom. Elle l'avait appelé "Sirius" . C'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'étaient rencontrés qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il ne su pourquoi mais une vague de bonheur l'envahit et il fit une chose qui ne pensait jamais faire même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement puis passionnément. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus à ce moment précis était que la jeune fille au cheveux blond répondit à son baiser. Il sollicita l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de sirius qu'elle trouva doux et soyeux. Lui, plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qu'il trouva fines et musclées. Puis quelque chose interrompit brusquement cette scène plus que bizarre. Kylie se recula violemment et regarda Sirius bizarrement. Et elle se mit à courir hors de la grande salle et bouscula au passage la personne qui avait interrompu leur baiser. Mais elle ne remarqua pas l'identité de la personne. Elle était honteuse, chamboulée, perturbée, stressée. Que lui était t-elle arrivée ? Elle se regarda dans un des miroirs du couloir. "Je ne rêve pas je viens d'embrasser Sirius Black".

Couloir de Poudlard – Même jour – 10h 30 minutes et 02 secondes.

Spikine se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de distraction. Cela faiait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas collé ou retirer des points à quelqu'un et cela lui manquait beaucoup de voir les têtes que faisait les élèves quand cela leur arrivaient. Et oui il est machiavélique lol. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il entendu une conversation entre le professeur de divination et le professeur Dumbledor. Une discution, qui une fois de plus, n'aurait pas du être entendue.

– « Dumbledor j'ai de plus en plus peur. La prophétie va bientôt s'accomplir et les élus ne sont pas encore au courant. »

– « Où en sont les gardiens ??? »

– « Je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'ils font. Spikine Dunham est un de mes meilleurs élèves mais je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans son esprit pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue »

– « Il doit savoir pratiquer l'occlumencie ... »

– « A SON AGE ??? c'est impossible !!! »

– « Il n'y a pas d'âge quand on est doué ! »

– « Qu'allons nous faire l'attaque est imminente et j'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas prêts !! » Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et tirait nerveusement sur l'une de ses manches en tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne l'ai écouté.

– « Ne vous en faites pas Cassandra nous trouverons une solution en attendant prévenez les Aurores et les autres gardiens de redoubler de vigilance et prévenez les professeurs. Il doivent savoir à quoi s'attendre. »

– « Et que faisons nous pour les élus ??? »

– « Nous mettrons Evans, Tyler et Parker au courant quand le moment sera venu en attendant occupez vous de savoir où en sont les gardiens c'est clair. »

– « Bien monsieur le directeur »

Ils partirent chacun de leur cotés. Spikine n'en revenait pas. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Les gardiens c'était lui et Rogue. La prophétie n'était pas tombée dans leur mains par hasard. C'était prévu et calculé depuis des années. Et les élus, il connaissait désormais le nom des élus. Il se releva toujours tremblant. Il se mit à courir il fallait qu'il en parle à Rogue et au plus vite.

Il arriva à la grande salle et tomba sur une scène qui arrêta net son excitation et son affolement. L'une des fameuses élus embrassait amoureusement Sirius Black. Il voulu partir pour ne pas assister à cette scène qui le troublait plus qui ne l'aurait pu imaginer mais il fit tomber en se retournant un verre qui se fracassa. Quelques instants plus tard il fut bousculé de plein fouet par la personne qu'il était censé protéger et qui pour une raison inconnue venait de lui briser le cœur.

Salle commune des Serpentard – 11h 50 minutes et 10 secondes

Rogue était installé confortablement au coin du feu, dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Il lisait un livre intitulé « la fée amoureuse du crabe » (L'auteur de ce livre est plus riche que J.K Rowlling lol). Il entendit la discution de deux élèves de Première année qui attira son attention.

– « Il parait que certains morts disparaissent »

– « quoi ?? C'est a dire ?? »

– « Et bien, des tombes de moldus comme de sorcier on été pillées et les corps ont disparu tu ne trouves pas cela étrange »

– « Tu sais depuis que je suis sorcier plus rien ne m'étonne » Il lâcha le journal que son camarade lui avait donné pour voir l'article.

– « Hé tu viens on va jouer aux échecs avec Marc et Louise. Celui qui gagne aura le droit de faire une blague à un Poutsoufle »

Ils partirent de la salle commune et Rogue en profita pour lire l'article qui parlait des disparitions.

_**Étrange disparitions de morts.**_

_Ce matin, dans les cimetières des villes les plus grands de Londres, des tombes on été pillées et leurs occupants ont disparu. Des symboles étranges on été retrouvés sur le lieu du blasphème. Les familles des corps n'en reviennent pas. « Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille c'est impensable d'être aussi cruel » déclare une jeune veuve les larmes au yeux. « Ce sont des hérétiques voilà tout !!! » S'exclame une vielle dame dont la tombe de son fils mort d'un empoisonnement, a été elle aussi ouverte. Le ministère de la magie ne se déclare pas pour le moment et pense à une blague de mauvais goût qui peut provenir soit de moldus comme de sorcier. L'affaire reste pour le moment en suspens._

A coté de l'article une photo représentait un symbole très étrange. Un étrange L entouré de symboles indéchiffrables étaient gravés sur les tombes et brillaient d'une étrange couleur.

Rogue se dit que le ministère pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était sûr que cela était de la magie et peut être de la magie noire.

Il se promit d'éclaircir ce mystère dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Mais pour le moment il avait faim.

Il descendit donc à la cuisine afin de remplir le vide qui faisait grogner son estomac. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'à ce moment précis il était suivi.

C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Puis une douleur vive vint frapper sa tête. Puis plus rien le trou noir …..


	15. Chapter 13

Avec beaucoup de retard voici le suite de cette histoire plus que euh ,,,, déboussolante lol

**Chapitre 13**

_**le rêve de rogue.**_

_**Vous connaissez ce sentiment de bien être extrême. Ce vide dans votre ventre qui vous fait du bien ? Vos soucis oubliés? Votre vie toute entière oubliée ??? Non rassurez - vous je ne parle pas d'héroïne !**_

_**Et pourtant quand Rogue ouvrit les yeux il se sentit dans le même état qu'un toxicomane en pleine transe.**_

_**Il se retrouva dans une clairière abandonnée pleine de fleurs et ou y coulait un ruisseau. Sur un banc non loin de là se trouvait une jeune femme ravissante. Elle avait les cheveux roux bouclés, des yeux vert scintillant et elle portait une robe de couleur blanche et verte. Elle était absorbée par un livre intitulé ''la fée amoureuse du crabe''.**_

_**Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés afin de pouvoir l'observer à sa guise.**_

_**Elle releva doucement la tête et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il se regardèrent longtemps en se souriant bêtement comme des amoureux.**_

_**Puis rogue se retrouva dans une forêt claire et pleine de chants d'oiseaux. Il entendait au loin la voix douce et fine de Lily Evans … sa Lily.**_

_**Elle riait aux éclats en s'exclamant : « Trouve moi … Troouuuvvee Mmooiii ! »**_

_**Il se mit à courir après sa bien aimé et alors qu'il l'atteignait enfin elle disparue et il se retrouva dans une classe vide de Poudlard.**_

_**Lily était assise au deuxième rang. Elle écrivait sur un parchemin de couleur vert.**_

_**Il s'approcha derrière son épaule et lu : ''J'aime Severus Rogue'' .**_

_**Puis Lily se leva et s'approcha de Severus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Rogue ferma ses yeux prêt à sentir les lèvres de sa belle contre les siennes. Mais il sentit quelqu'un lui taper fort contre sa tête et se retrouva face a Nathan qui s'écria « TU ES UN OBJET TU ES MON OBJET »**_

_**UN ??? fut la seule réponse qui sortit de sa bouche. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Et alors que Nathan allait le tuer a l'aide d'un fromage enragé que rogue se réveilla en sursaut … toujours dans la cuisine de poudlard.**_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Cuisines de Poudlard – 11h00 -

Rogue se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable il se releva péniblement et se frotta la tête où le coup lui avait était administré.

Alors que sa vue se rétablissait peu à peu et que ses muscles se réveillaient, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnue sous celle de kylie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et entendit une autre voix. C'était celle de Duhnam. Et pour ne pas changer de d'habitude il s'engueulaient encore. Sauf qu'au moment où il fut une fois de plus blasé par ces disputes incessantes il n'entendit plus un son. Il s'avança près de la porte et la scène qu'il vu le stupéfia aussi fort que le sort lui même ….

Couloir de Poudlard – 10h45 -

BLACK, BLACK , BLACK je vais le tuer. Voilà ce que pensait Kylie depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sirius et son baiser foudroyant. Comment ai-je pu, se dit elle … comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve et me laisser prendre dans les filets de cet enfoiré de black et comment ai-je pu aimer ce geste totalement inconsidéré ?

Elle marchait sans savoir réellement où aller. Elle était extrêmement perturbée. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Pour se jouer d'elle ?

Pour la faire souffrir ???

Peut être était t-il réellement sincère dans ses sentiments ? Non impossible Black ne sait pas ce que veux dire le verbe aimer. Il faut le comprendre, sa famille ne la pas beaucoup aidé.

Tout en pensant à ces questions qui lui tiraillaient le ventre, elle repensa à ce fameux jour où elle avait rencontré Sirius black. Il est vrai qu'au premier abord elle l'avait trouvé plutôt séduisant. Mais c'est quand il s'était mit à parler que tout avait déraillé.

Elle s'en souvient très bien cela s'est déroulé la première année sur le quai de la gare. Elle était émerveillée par la beauté et la splendeur du train et ne cesser de le contempler.

_Tu va attraper un torticolis à le regarder comme ça ! _

_Kylie ce retourna et ce retrouva face à un jeune homme de son age au cheveux mi long et noir comme la nuit._

_je sais mais je trouve sa grandiose. Il est vraiment super ce train non ??_

_Oui je trouve aussi. Salut moi je m'appelle black … sirius black._

_Tyler … Kylie tyler. Je présume que toi aussi tu va à Poudlard ? Dit elle avec un sourire_

_Tu présume bien. Tu veux que l'on trouve un compartiment pour nous deux je pense ?_

_Un? euh … Comment?_

_Oh aller ne fait pas ta timide j'ai bien vu que je t'ai plu. Je t'ai reconnue tu est la fille qui n'arrêtais pas de me regarder sur le chemin de traverse. Je te rassure je ne te rejette pas. Tu est tout à fais mon genre. Alors on y va ??? _

_NON! Sache, black que tu pense très mal. Tu n'est pas du tout mon genre. De plus je suis venu à Poudlard pour étudier et non pour m'amuser. Et sur ceux elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un regard vers sirius qui la regarda partir le regard noir._

Elle sourit en se rappelant ce passage de sa vie et tourna à l'angle du couloir qui menait au cuisine du châteaux ou elle entendit un bruit sourd et des pas précipitait. Elle resta derrière le murs afin de voir ce qui ce passé et vit un homme avec un capuchon noir sortir des cuisines et ce diriger de l'autre coter du couloir. Une foi disparue elle s'approchât lentement ver la porte de la cuisine quant elle fut retenue par une main puissante. Elle ce retourna vivement.

Ah ce que je vois tu ne perd pas de temps ! Dit la personne qui l'avait retenue.

Grande salle - 10h47

Dunhame était encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir il n'en revenais pas que cela lui face temps d'effet. Pourquoi, le fait, que tyler et black sorte ensemble le mette hors de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir était trahis. Mais pourquoi ??? Pourquoi cette scène l'affecter autant ??? Il se fiché de la vie sentimental de Tyler. Il se fiché de Tyler tout cour d'ailleurs, Il se frotta le visage et se décida à courir dans la direction qu'avait prit Kylie. Non il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle mais il n'aimait tout simplement pas que celle-ci soit heureuse, il fallait donc qu'il empêche cette union tout simplement pour embêter kylie. Voilà la raison (bizarre je l'avoue lol) qu'il avait trouvé à son creux à l'estomac. Pendant qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de celle qui le troublait plus qu'il ne le voudrait il se remémora la rencontre qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme. Cela était arriver le 22 septembre de la deuxième année. Il était attablé à une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque en compagnie de rogue. Ils discutaient de ce qu'il avait découvert il y avait à ce jour plus d'un an. Depuis lors ils passaient leurs journées du 22 septembre de chaque année à parler de ce jour et de l'objet en questions, comme un anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient ensemble. Alors qu'il se demandaient à quoi pouvait bien servir cette prophétie et de qui elle pouvait bien provenir, il fut interrompu par une jeune fille qui se mit à crier sur Rogue comme si elle avait décidé que la simple force de la voix pouvait le tuer.

_TOI ET TES PETITS COPAINS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER D'EMBETER MA COPINE OK ?_

_J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !!!_

_MENTEUR !!!_

_CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AI FAIT CA A EVANS … ET SI ELLE NE VEUT PAS AVOIR DE PROBLEME ELLE A QU'A ARRETER DE SE MELER DES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES._

_ELLE DEFENDAIT UN PAUVRE PREMIERE ANNEE QUE TES AMIS TORTURAIENT_

_CE NE SONT PAS MES AMIS ESPECE DE GARCE !!! Dunham s'interposa entre eux voyant la bagarre venir_

_OOH On se calme ! Quel est le problème ???_

_LA FERME !!! On ta pas sonné tête d'ampoule !_

_Je la fermerai quand tes cordes vocales auront baissé de volume, on est dans une bibliothèque je te signale estime toi heureuse que madame Pipette soit partie aux toilettes elle t'aurai virée sur le champs !!_

_Ton copain à tête graisseuse à encore fait des siennes avec ses potes les futures mangemort et on infligé à Lily une blague de très mauvais goût. A la fin de sa phrase elle voulu se jetter sur rogue qui recula en protégeant son visage avec ses mains. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le défigurer avec ses grand ongles car elle fut retenue pas Dunham qui s'interposa entre elle et rogue et demanda d'une voix calme et posée._

_Quand est-ce arrivée ???_

… _EUH … HEIN ???_

_QUAND est ce arrivé ???_

_Ce matin avant le début des cours._

_Dans ce cas ce n'est ni rogue ni moi car nous étions tout les deux chez dumbledor. Et si tu ne nous crois pas tu n'as qu'a aller lui demander …_

_Kylie se stoppa net et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est a ce moment la que toute son attention fut porter par ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom pour avoir de nombreuse fois entendus ses exploits raconter au coin des couloirs de poudlard. Quand à lui, il fut une demi seconde déstabilis é par les regards perçants de son interlocutrice. A ce moment précis il avait trouvé son regard excessivement beau et délicat, mais il savait aussi que cette jeune fille à la peau claire et au cheveux blond dorés ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille._

_C'est quoi ton nom ???demanda t-elle_

_Dunham, Spikine Dunham …. Et toi ??? il lui tendit une main amicale mais elle ne fit que la regarder avec un haussement de sourcil._

_Tyler et pour toi ce sera juste Tyler . Car les gens qui côtoient cette tête graisseuse ne seront jamais mes amis. Puis elle partit sans un regard pour Rogue qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène qui venait de ce dérouler sous ses yeux._

Dunham sourit en se rappelant ce souvenir plus que ridicule. Il tourna dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines et tomba sur une scène qui l'estomaqua et l'énerva plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne se contrôla pas, et il se jeta sur la personne qui avait fait monter son adrénaline au max.....

Couloir des cuisines – suite

Ah ce que je vois tu ne perd pas de temps !

Kylie se retourna pour faire face à celui qui la détenait fermement par le poignet. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jépéto sont ex petit ami avec lequel elle avait eu une discussion mouvementée après l'incident avec l'inconnue du couloir.

C'est Miller qui va être content !

De quoi est-ce que tu parle ???

Je viens de te voir avec Black. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les tapettes au cheveux noir.

LA FERME !!!

Le fait que tu t'énerves prouve que j'ai raison …. Tu est donc attirée par cette mauviette de black sur lequel tu a tant craché. Serais tu devenue masochiste ????

Et toi tu est devenue débile depuis que je t'ai largué. Ou c'est juste ton orgueil qui en a prit un coup ???

Jason ne sera pas content s'il apprend ça ???

Et ta nouvelle conquête ne sera pas ravie d'apprendre que tu est impuissant ….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Jépéto se jeta littéralement sur elle et se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces et finit par la plaquer contre le murs.

Saches que tu es à moi, et que ce n'est pas un abruti fini comme black qui me volera ma copine compris ??!!??

Je ne suis pas un objet Jépéto … et lâche … lâche moi … tu .. tu .. tu m'étouffe.

Oh si tu es un objet tu est MON Objet et je …

Il ne pu à son tour terminer sa phrase car il reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure qui le mit au tapis littéralement. Puis une main puissante le souleva dans les airs.

TOI ! Tu va te casser vite fait avant que je transforme ton visage en bouillie compris ? Et si je te retrouve tourner autour de Tyler je te tue OK ?!!!! Il le relâcha et Jépéto se mit a courir de toutes ses forces dans le couloir. Puis il tendit la main à Tyler qui ne la prit pas mais la repoussa violemment.

J'aurai pu m'en sortir toute seule.

Un merci me suffirait tyler

J'ai n'ai pas à te dire merci je ne t'ai rien demandé! Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier.

Cela te tuerai d'admettre que tu était dans une mauvaise position et que je viens de te sauver la mise.

Pas du tout au moment ou tu arrivais, j'allais justement lui donner mon meilleur coup dans les bijoux de famille! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi tête de PIOCHE !!!!

TU ES TELLEMENT SUR DE TOI QUE CA EN DEVIENT AGACANT !!!

ET TOI TU TE CROIS SI PUISSANT QUE CA ME SOULE A UN POINT QUE TU N'IMAGINES PAS !

JE NE ME CROIS PAS PUISSANT !!!!

AH OUI !!! un sourire élargie sur la bouche de kylie. « Dans ce cas pourquoi tu te vante de tout tes exploits auprès du professeur Dumbledor et pourquoi tu veux absolument que je te remercie pour ce que tu a fais et en plus tu ….

Elle continua de parler. Dunham bouillait intérieurement. Elle avait raison et il détestait que Kylie Tyler ai raison à propos de lui. Comment faire pour qu'elle se taise ??? Il ne pouvait ni la frapper ni lui jeter un sort. Il ne voulait plus se bagarrer avec elle. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée qui le fit sourire. Alors qu'elle parlait toujours de ses défauts il s'avança tout doucement d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et une fois qu'il fut assez prêt il se pencha et …... l'embrassa. D'abord le baiser fut doux et tendre et il s'intensifia mais à ce moment la Kylie réagis et le repoussa violemment à terre. Spike retrouva ses esprits et la regarda. Il se mordit la lèvre car le spectacle qu'il était en train de voir ne lui plu pas du tout et il perdit son sourire machiavélique qu'il avait une seconde plus tôt. Kylie était rouge de colère et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rose. Elle avait serré les poings et les dents et le regarda de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND A TOUS ??? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PROSTITUE A CE QUE JE SACHE ! Ses derniers mots s'effacèrent dans un sanglot et elle partit en courant.

Dunham ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ??!!! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passé par la tête pour embrasser cette fille qu'il détestait temps. Il avait cependant adoré cet échange. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à se frapper fort. Puis il rentra dans les cuisines où il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ouverts.

Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ???

Assez pour voir que tu a perdu les pédales …

**voilà je fais au plus vite pour vous envoyer la suite qui risque fort d'être fort en révélations.**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : 15h45 cet après-midi là ...

voici la suite je suis infiniment désolée pour cet énorme retard.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui croient toujours en moi

Le dimanche se passa sans encombre, à part que Lily faisait tout pour éviter James, qu'une forte tension régnait entre Kylie, Spike et Sirius, que Remus embêtait de plus en plus Rose et que le pauvre Rogue se demandait encore ce qui lui était arrivé …

Dimanche 15h45 bibliothèque

– « Tu n'as vraiment pas vu qui t'avais administré le coup ? »

– « non je te jure il m'a attaqué par derrière j'ai rien vu rien entendu »

– « Il faut que l'on retourne là-bas pour voir si il n'y aurait pas d'indice qui pourrait nous aider à savoir qui t'a fait ça !!! »

– « Écoute peut être que ça n'a rien à voir mais juste avant j'ai lu un article qui a attiré mon attention, sa parlait de tombes saccagées et de morts déterrés et disparus. Et figure toi que l'article que j'ai mis dans ma poche à disparu. Je le retrouve pas et en voulant recommander une gazette afin de revoir l'article ils m'ont répondu qu'il ne faisait plus de tirages »

Spike le regarda d'un air stupéfait et se leva de sa chaise brusquement !!!

– « Il faut à tout prix que l'on sache ce que tout cela peut bien cacher, on retourne à la cuisine et toi racontes moi tout ce qui il y avait dans cet article de journal et moi je te raconterais ce que je sais sur le projet LiKyRo ... »

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la bibliothèque heurtant dans leur course folle une jeune fille au cheveux noir et portant un t-shirt de couleur rose fluo et un jean délavé et troué.

– « Oh Emmy désolé on est pressé » cria Spike qui continua sa course sans remarquer une micro-scène importante.

Severus et Emmy Bishop se regardèrent pour la première fois les yeux dans les yeux. C'était la toute première fois de leur vie qu'ils se rencontraient. Une sensation très étrange traversa le corps de Rogue. Il ramassa l'un des livres de la jeune fille marmonna un vague "désolé" et se remit à trottiner. Mais pour une raison inexpliquée il ne détachât pas son regard de la jeune fille ,ce qui lui valut de foncer droit dans un mur et s'étala de tout son long. Il se releva précipitamment et jeta un dernier regard vers la jeune fille s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit écroulée de rire. Il fut surpris de voir que son visage était impassible et qu'elle ne s'était pas relevée. Il ne fit pas attention et rattrapa son ami. Cependant il se promit de faire des recherches sur cette étrangère qui apparemment répondait au doux prénom de Emmy.

– « Dis moi c'est quoi le nom de famille de cette fille ??? elle est dans quelle maison ?? » fut les deux premières d'une long série de questions qu'il posa à son meilleur ami.

Dimanche 15h45 salle commune

Rose était assise sur un des gros coussins et finissait de lire ….. '' la fée amoureuse du crabe '' (eh oui ! Promis je ferait une fic sur cette histoire)

Elle eut soudainement une envie pressente et voulut se lever afin de rejoindre au plus vite les toilettes. Mais elle ne put se lever car son coussin et elle étaient littéralement collés au sol. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Lupin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire subir tout cela? Toutes ces blagues toute cette humiliation, cette fatigue qu'il lui infligait depuis ce matin. Pourquoi tant de haine envers elle ? qu'avait t-elle bien pu faire pour devenir le souffre douleur de Lupin. Elle perdit vite patience et se mit à crier.

– « EH ! EH ! EH ! Y'a quelqu'un ???? Je suis bloquée !!! Lupin si tu es caché dans un coin je te somme de venir me libérer !!! …..... Je t'en pris Remus il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !!! » Elle finit sa phrase dans une plainte aiguë et débordant de faux sanglots (pfou je sais même pas trop si ça se dit et si c'est français mdr).

Elle sautilla dans tout les sens afin de se relever mais en vain. Sa vessie commençait à lui faire atrocement mal. Une larme finit par perler sur son visage crispé de douleur.

Non loin de la, dissimulé sous une certaine cape d'invisibilité que tout le monde connaît désormais, Remus se dit qu'il était temps de mettre fin au calvaire de Parker. Alors qu'il se leva, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle commune. Cette personne s'avança vers Rose.

– « Parker bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ??? ça ne vas pas ? »

– « Non !!! Lupin ma encore joué un tour et je suis bloquée depuis plus d'une heure et j'ai très envie d'aller aux toilettes. » la douleur et le stress se lisaient de plus en plus sur son visage et une larme perla sur sa joue.

– « Oh ma pauvre petite Rosie je suis désolé ! Attends je vais t'aider » Il utilisa un sort, que ni Rose ni Remus ne connaissaît, afin de la libérer. Il se pencha et l'aida à se relever.

– « merci ! Je te dois la vie ! » Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et se mit à courir vers les toilettes. Mais le jeune homme en question la rattrapa par le bras.

– « Attend rose … Euh est-ce que tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ? »

A ce moment, pour une raison que Remus n'expliquait toujours pas, son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser.

– « Non désolée …. » Remus se calma un sourire aux lèvres « J'y vais avec Mathias Gordon » Là, le cœur de Remus s'arrêta littéralement. Il la regarda partir en courant et sans le vouloir il laissa échapper une larme. Il perdait le contrôle. Mais pourquoi faisait t-il tout cela ????

Elle aller au bal d'Halloween ! Alors lui aussi !!!

Dimanche 15h45 parc de Poudlard

Kylie et Lily marchaient tranquillement dans le grand parc de Poudlard près du lac. Elles révisaient leurs cours pour la semaine d'examen qui allait suivre. Elles s'arrêtèrent et s'asseyèrent près de l'eau contre un arbre qui commençait à perdre ses feuilles. De temps à autre une brise légère venait frôler leurs visages et les faisaient frisonner. Et alors qu'elles entrèrent dans une concentration optimale, Kylie brisa le silence qui leur permirent de se focaliser sur leur cours.

– « Tu vas porter quoi au bal de ce week-end ? »

– « J'en sais rien ... »

– « Tu vas te déguiser ou te mettre en robe ??? »

– « Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche en ce moment Kylie … Ma préoccupation première et d'avoir de bonnes notes à nos prochains examens blanc. Crois moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire … et à penser ! » Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

– « Nathan part toujours la semaine prochaine en stage d'aurore ??? »

– « Oui … Juste après le bal …. »

– « Je suis désolé pour toi ma Lily. Si tu veut en parler tu ... »

– « Non je ne veux pas pour le moment je veut juste réviser et avoir de bonnes notes. »

– « Encore à éviter tes sentiments ... »

– « J'EVITE RIEN DU TOUT »

– « BIEN SUR QUE SI …. LA PREUVE TU ES TRISTE, CA SE VOIT COMME LE NEZ AU MILLIEU DE LA FIGURE ET TU REFUSES D'EN PARLER A TA MEUILLEURE AMIE !!!! »

– « Ok » elle se leva précipitamment prit ces affaires et commença à partir « J'AI D'AUTRES CHOSES A FAIRE QUE DE ME DISPUTER AVEC TOI !!! »

– « JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCE ….. je voulais juste être gentille ... » Elle regarda Lily partir furax. Elle se leva à son tour afin de la rattraper mais découvrit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Sur la mousse, au pied de l'arbre sur lequel elles étaient installées, se trouvait un médaillon en forme de L d'une couleur indescriptible. Tout autour des petit trous en forme de symbole, qui devait comporter à l'origine des rubis ou des diamants. Il était disposé tel un puzzle non fini. Elle le prit, le mit autour de son coup, et se promit dans parler à Lily (dès qu'elles seraient réconciliées) et Rose. Elle partit d'un pas assuré et déterminé. Il fallait que Lily parle. Elle était trop triste. Et elle détestait voir ses amies tristes.

Non loin de là, caché dans les buissons un homme à capuche noire avait observé la scène. Il se retourna et traversa la forêt aussi vite qu'un éclair. Il arriva à une cabane noire et y entra précipitamment.

- « Ca y est votre altesse ! la prophétie est mise en route! La guerre va pouvoir commencer ! »


	18. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : une semaine bien chargée

La semaine d'examens blanc se passa dans la joie et l'excitation des élèves ainsi que des profs. Lily et James ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole une seule fois et Lily ne lui avait adressé aucun regard alors que lui l'avait à plusieurs reprises contemplé pendant un cours où il se retrouvait non loin d'elle. Certains élèves l'avaient remarqué mais ne disaient rien, de peur de se récolter les foudres du célèbre maraudeur. Leurs amis respectifs avaient remarqué un certain changement dans leurs comportements mais n'en avait pas fait de remarques, étant beaucoup pris par leurs propres soucis. Rose quand à elle était préoccupée à se trouver un costume pour le bal. Remus lui, cherchait une cavalière digne de ce nom afin de ne pas se retrouver avec la pire des cruches. Malheureusement pour lui cela n'était pas tâche facile. Sirius lui, devait à tout prix parler en tête à tête avec Kylie de ce qui c'était passé le weekend dernier. Mais Kylie elle, se fatigua toute la semaine à l'éviter à tout prix ainsi que Spike qu'elle croisait très souvent dans les couloirs. De plus elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec Lily. Pire encore ! En voulant le faire, elle déclencha une discution qui avait empiré et accentua leur désaccord. Désormais c'est elle qui ne voulait plus parler à Lily. De plus le médaillon qu'elle portait maintenant autour du coup l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle commença donc des recherches à la bibliothèque mais elle ne trouva rien à propos de ce médaillon qu'elle trouva plus que étrange au fil des jours. Spike et Severus quand à eux cherchaient désespérément un fil conducteur entre l'histoire des cadavres disparus, de l'attaque de Severus et des 3 élues qui n'étaient autre que leurs trois camarades Lily, Kylie et Rose. Après avoir entendu cette histoire Severus n'en revînt pas et voulu à tout prix en parler à Lily, mais Spike lui défendit de le faire. Tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus il ne devait prendre aucun risque. La semaine fut donc très longue pour toutes ces personne au destin bien plus que mystérieux.

Le vendredi soir arriva et les élèves fêtèrent la fin des examens blanc. Lily avait été plus que brillante dans toute les matières. Rose avait trouvé sa robe et Remus ne l'avait plus embêté depuis la dernière blague, elle avait donc eu plus de facilités à faire ses examens. Kylie elle, par contre fatiguée d'échapper aux deux garçons qu'ils l'avaient embrassé sans demander son consentement, n'avait pas vraiment brillé dans toutes les matières. James et Remus avaient eu toutes facilité à faire les examens. Mais Sirius, toujours fidèle à lui même n'avait pas non plus été très brillant. La semaine se termina donc tranquillement et pleine de joie et d'enthousiasme à l'arrivée du bal.

Du Côté des profs, on s'était activés pour préparer les examen et subir le stress et l'angoisse de certains élèves. Dumbledor était de plus en plus inquiet. Les élus n'étaient pas prêts. Les gardiens étaient plus que perdus. Il était temps de les informer. Mais comment ? Il décida d'attendre la semaine prochaine, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Cependant il sentait que quelque chose de puissant et de noir allait bientôt frapper.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : une amitié ...

Lily et Kylie s'étaient rencontrées d'une drôle de manière. En première année Lily avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amies. Elle se réfugiait très frequemment à la bibliothèque. Au contraire de Kylie qui elle ayant du bagout s'était faite de fortes relations, et évitait à tout prix la bibliothèque de peur de ne plus jamais en ressortir. De ce fait elle ne s'étaient jamais vues.

Un beau matin alors que Lily courrait pour échapper aux blagues d'un certain jeune homme au cheveux noir en bataille ( on sait pas qui c'est. tiens lol !) Elle rentra dans une salle de classe vide …. enfin qu'elle croyait vide. Elle se retrouva devant une scène plus que bizarre. Une jeune fille au cheveux blond tordait le cou d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Kylie lachât le jeune homme qui s'enfuit. Lily le regarda partir avec étonnement et retourna sont attention vers la jeune fille. Celle ci s'avança vers elle les bras croisés.

– « Ta rien vu compris ?! »

– « compris »

– « ….. »

– « ….. »

– « Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! »

– « Un garçon m'embête il veut me couper les cheveux »

– « Ah ?! … C'est quoi son nom ?

– « Euh … Je crois que c'est Potter … Oui c'est ça Potter »

– « Ah … James Potter … je vois. Lui est ses petits copain commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système ». Elle sortit en trombe de la salle.

Lily ne la revit pas de la journée jusqu'au soir où elle vit une scène qui la fit tellement rire qu'elle en aurait pissé dans son pantalon.

Le fameux James Potter qui lui avait rendue la journée insupportable s'était retrouvée affublé d'un tutu rose et d'une chevelure blonde platine. Et pour couronner le tout dès qu'il se mettait à vouloir parler, un son aiguë sortait de sa bouche telle une petite fille de maternelle. Le plus marrant c'est que ceci se déroula dans la grande salle. Tout le monde y compris les profs avait bien rit ce jour là. Un peut plus loin adossé à un mur de la grande salle Kylie avait regardé la scène avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Elle croisa le regard vert émeraude de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans le couloir. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt.

– « Merci, merci infiniment »

– « Merci pourquoi ? je n'ai rien fait moi » Elle finit sa phrase en un radieux sourire »

– « Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans »

– « Enchantée Lily moi c'est Kylie, Kylie Tyler »

Elle se serrèrent la main et depuis ce jour plus jamais elles ne se séparèrent. Elles devinrent les meilleures amies du monde.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17: Avant le bal …...

désolé pour les fautes je n'est plus de correcteur si il y'a quelqu'un qui veut bien me les corriger j'en serrais ravis. Envoyez moi juste votre email. Merci d'avance. Et bonne lecture.

Désolé pour cette attente mais ce chapitre ma donnée du fil a retordre et en plus entre les cours de juin j'ai eu du mal ^^ j'espère que sa vous plairas j'attends vos commentaires et vos suggestions.

_**SAMEDI MATIN**_

Du coté de ooo000°°° JAMES POTTER °°°000ooo

James se réveilla vers 10h ce matin la. Il se leva heureux et joyeux. Sa petite amie Elina lui avait promit pour ce soir après le bal une grosse surprise de taille. Elle lui avait promit de se donner à lui et de faire leur toute première foi ensemble. Il alla à la salle de bain se lava le visage. Attrapa un jean noir et un pull en cachemire blanc, se coiffa et descendit prendre sont petit déjeuner. Il traversa la salle commune aussi vite que le vent lui même et arriva à la grande salle en un quart de temps. Il chercha des yeux Elina mais son regard tombas d'abord sur une jolie rousse qui déjeuné tranquillement en compagnie … de Nathan. Sa joie et son excitation diminua quelque peut. Mais son amertume disparue aussitôt quand il vit sa petite amie lui faire de grand signe de sa main.

« salut mon chéri ! Alors bien dormis mon bébé chat ! »

« Oui super bien et toi ma puce ? »

« Oh ! Moi j'ai fais un rêve terrifiant j'ai rêver que je chercher ma robe de ball partout et qu'elle avait disparue et alors j'ai …. » James n'entendit pas la fin de la discutions car son regard fut attiré par une scène que personne ne remarqua. Lily avait l'air énerver et la discutions qu'elle avait avec Nathan était très mouvementé. Elle finit par ce levé et partis les larme au yeux. Nathan ce leva à son tour et la poursuivi jusque dans le couloir. A cette instant James aurait donnée n'importe quoi afin de voir à travers les mûrs.

« … et là la vendeuse me dit que je ressemble à rien … Tu te rencontre James A RIEN ! James ? James ! JAMES ! »

« Un? pardon euh quoi ? » Elina le regarda et haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! »

« Désoler ma puce mais j'arrête pas de penser à se soir en faite c'est pour sa désoler » Elina ce mit à rougir et à regarder ailleurs

« Écoute ma puce je doit y aller j'ai un truc important à faire on se vois plus tard. » Il l'embrassa et partis à toutes jambes dans la direction ou avait disparue Lily et Nathan. Malheureusement pour lui il ne les trouva pas.

Du Côté de ooo000°°° LILY EVANS °°°000ooo

Lily ce réveilla ver 5h30 du matin le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Elle avait fais un terrible cauchemars dans lequel elle voyais Nathan mourir dans c'est bras après s'être battue contre un homme en capuche noir. Elle se leva, enfila un bas de jogging bleu ciel et un sweat à capuche blanc avec le nom d'une équipe de football moldue écrit au devant.

Elle prit son livre de chevet (celui qui trouve ce que sait aura une surprise lol) et elle descendit dans la salle commune ou elle s'assit sur un des fauteuil moelleux. Les heures passa. Elle finit par se rendormir et fut réveillais par une furie affamé, bien connue sous le nom de Rose, qui pour une raison étrange ce matin la était sûr excité.

Elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Nathan qui les attendait un sourire au lèvre.

« Salut Rosie … bonjour ma puce comment va tu ? » Il lui déposait un baiser sur les lèvre qu'elle approfondit.

« Pas très bien j'ai fais un terrible cauchemar qui ma réveiller à 5h30 du matin croix moi ce n'était pas agréable »

« Ah bon et quel cauchemar a t-il eu l'affront de réveiller ma belle princesse ? »

« Eh bien …. euh …. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne devait pas l'inquiéter pas avant son départ. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas l'avertir du danger qu'il pouvait courir

« Euh … je ne m'en souvient plus …. »

« Bah temps mieux ! Moins il traineras dans ta tête mieux ce sera » il se servit une part de tarte au pomme et la saupoudras de sucre glacé.

« Nathan … j'aimerais que l'on parle de ... » A ce moment, rose se leva si vite qu'elle en fit sursauté sa voisine, et elle se mit a faire de grand signe a une personne que Lily ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme au yeux noir s'avança ver eux et les saluât

« Nathan, Lily je vous présente Mathias Gordon de Poutsouffle. Il est en sixième année. Et c'est mon cavalier pour le ball » Sa dernière phrase fut ponctuer par des rougeur qui apparue sur ses joues. Elle s'installa et entra dans une grande discutions mouvementé avec son future cavalier. Elle reprit donc sa discutions avec Nathan.

« Nathan il faut que je te parle ! … voilà je …. Je penses que tu devrais … peut être …. annulé ton stage et … en prendre un autre. » Nathan releva la tête de sa tarte au pomme et regarda Lily avec des yeux comme des bulles. Puis il se mit a ricaner.

« A Lily, Lily, Lily ne me dit pas que tu est comme toutes ces filles qui veulent garder leur copain prés d'elle par tout les moyens! » Lily fut quelque peut vexé met en fit rien paraître, elle n'était pas toutes les filles !

« Nathan sa a l'aire dangereux en se moment il y-a des événement que personne n'explique et des gens disparaisse ou meurt je penses que tu devrais reconsidérais la question » Elle sentis non loin d'elle un regard posé sur elle mais n'y fit pas attention car elle connaissait cette personne.

« Écoute Lily jolie, je penses que tu t'inquiète pour rien … je penses que ... »

« J'ai refait un rêve » Nathan pinça ses lèvre et regarda la rousse droit dans les yeux.

« Arrête Lily, tu n'est pas médiome à ce que je sache ou …. voyante »

« Non mais mes rêve se son toujours produit par la suite …. peut être pas exactement pareil mais les grande ligne était la et je te suggèrent de …. »

« Tu me suggèrent pas tu m'ordonne ! » le ton était monté et Lily le prit très mal.

« très bien dans ce cas fait ce que tu veut mais va pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenue » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Lily ! Lily ! Revient attend » Il la poursuivit la rattrapa et l'emmena dans une classe vide

« Écoute ma Lily je t'aime je te croix, mais je ne peut pas annulé se stage tu comprend c'est impossible je perdrais ma validation. Mais je te jure de faire très attention c'est promit. » Il leva le visage de la jeune fille ver le sien et y vu plein de larmes. Il les essuya et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle main dans la main. Lily aperçus au loin prêt de la grande porte d'entré de Poudlard 3 silhouette discuter activement. Elle aurais jurer avoir reconnue rogue qui faisait de grand gestes.

Du Côté de ooo000°°° Sirius Black °°°000ooo

Il courrait aussi vite qui le pouvait. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il se cachât derrière une pierre tombal et sortis sa baguette. Son souffle était saccader et sa poitrine irriter par sa course le brûler. Il se leva prudemment et aperçut au loin deux homme. L'un en capuche noir, debout, lui demander de venir le rejoindre. L'autre à genoux lui crier de partir. Il reconnue la voix de James et se mit à courir ver son amis pour le secourir mais alors qu'il était a quelque mètre du jeune homme, l'autre leva sa baguette et lança le sort impardonnable '' Avada Kedavra '' …..

Sirius se réveilla en sueur. Son cauchemars l'avait amenait au pied de son lit et une douleur vive se fit sentir en haut de son crane. Il se frotta la tête et se mit a racinée.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.

Après avoir prit une bonne douche et avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes devant sa garde robe il s'habilla et défendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il croisa en chemin Emmy qui était tranquillement en train de lire sur les marche.

« Coucou petite suzie alors quoi de beau » La concerner releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur.

« Black je te promet que si tu ose encore une foi m'appeler de cette façon, ami ou pas ami, je te tue » Bien entendus il n'y avait aucune émotion dans le ton de sa voix mais Sirius savait qu'elle bouillait intérieurement.

Sirius aimé bien suzie, il était le seul a ne pas avoir peur d'elle. Il s'assit prêt d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » Elle lui tendit un journal.

« un article sur la disparition d'un enfant qui …. » Elle baissa le ton « Qui … enfin un enfant comme moi quoi ... »

« Télépathe ? » Emmy lui mit la main devant la bouche

« chute ! » Elle se retourna dans tout les sens pour voir si personne n'était dans les parage. « Sirius personne ne doit savoir compris »

Pour la première foi de sa vie Sirius vit sur le visage d'emmy de la frayeur mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire tant peur a sa 2eme meilleur amie. Il lut l'article qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

_La disparition mystérieuse d'un enfant moldue_

_Lundi soir, alors que la ville de Londres était frapper par un orage bruyant, le petit Kevin 10 ans a était kidnapper a 20h45 c'est parent qui était devant la télé on entendu le crissement de pneu d'une voiture ce qui les a alerter et on remarquer l'absence de leur enfant. Il déclare que peut de temps avant, leur enfant avait était examiner par un pédiatre et un psychologue car il se plaignait de violent mot de tête et d'entendre des voix. _

_Le ministre de la magie affirme que l'enfant était bien considéré par leur fichier comme future sorcier au pouvoir spécifique et qu'il était prévu qu'a la rentré prochaine il soit envoyer a poudlard l'école de sorcier la plus réputer du monde._

_Les recherche sont mit en œuvre dans tous le pays par les moldue mais aussi les sorciers. _

_La description de l'enfant est la suivante : 1m45, 35 kg, cheveux noir, yeux bleus. Il porte une un pyjama bleu foncé avec des étoiles jaune. Il est pied nu._

_Si vous le voyez contacter les ministère de la magie au 05,622,456,321._

Sirius plia le journal en quatre et se retourna ver Emmy …. qui avait disparut. Il comprenais sont inquiétude. Quelqu'un sen était pris a une personne comme elle. Il se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuné en pensant a la meilleur manière de protéger son amie.

Du Côté de ooo000°°° Kylie Tyler °°°000ooo

Alors qu'elle descendit les marches pour allé mangeais, Kylie croisa 3 jeunes garçons qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. La cause : Les examens.

Severus, Spikine et Remus courrais a toute jambe ver un endroits inconnue de Kylie. Elle les croisa sans les regarder, mais sa curiosité fut plus fort que tout.

« Eh ! » Il se retournèrent. Spike regarda attentivement le sol l'aire de rien.

« Vous allez ou ? » Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Remus prit les devant.

« J'ai demander a Severus et Spike si il pouvait m'aider pour le devoir de potion de la semaine prochaine. »

« Et alors vous allez ou ? » Spike pinça les lèvres il détestait les gens curieux il s'avança ver elle.

« Sa coule de source Tyler … On va a la bibliothèque voilà! Maintenant on est pressé donc à plus tard » Il poussa les deux autres ver le haut de l'escalier mais Kylie ne lâchât pas.

« Deux serpentard qui aide un griffondor je n'y croix pas. »

« Tous le monde n'est pas inhumain comme toi Tyler » Spike se sentais de plus en plus mal il voulais sen aller le plus loin d'elle possible et au plus vite. Il se souvenais encore du baiser du couloir de la semaine dernière et de la gifle magnifique qu'il s'était prit.

Il Tournèrent les talons. Kylie n'en n'avais pas terminer. Elle juras de tirer au claire cette histoire plus que louche. Elle détester voir un griffondor avec des serpentard sa sentais pas bon. Elle descendit l'escalier et à l'avant dernière marche son pied heurtas un journal. Elle le prit, et se mit à le lire en se dirigeant ver la grande salle.

Du Côté de ooo000°°° Remus Lupins °°°000ooo

La légère brise d'automne s'engouffra dans c'est cheveux châtain et lui procura une sensation de fraicheur et de bien être. Remus avait décider de prendre un peut l'aire avant son petit déjeuner. Ce soir il aller au bal avec Nina Azerty. Une jolie jeune fille au cheveux blond et au yeux bleu. Il avait fait un bon choix et était sur qu'une certaine personne ne s'en remétrer pas. Nina Azerty était la pire ennemie de Rose. Il était sûr, ce soir, de s'amuser.

Cependant une chose le tracasser. Ce matin il avait lu le journal et cette histoire d'enlèvement le tracasser. Il marchas le long du châteaux en réfléchissant a cette affaire plus qu'étrange. Et alors qu'il atteignait la porte d'entré il vit deux personnes qu'il reconnue comme Severus et Spike qui discuter avec animation. Il s'approchât, afin d'entendre la discutions.

« … tu pense comme même pas qu'elles vont nous écouté elle peuvent pas nous supporter … et en plus Lily ne veut plus m'adresser la parole ... »

« Sev' on a pas le choix, il faut qu'on les protège. Quelque chose de grave va arrivait sinon ! »

« Mais elle vont pas nous croire. D'abord comment on va leur expliquer qu'elle sont les élue d'une prophétie et ensuite leur faire comprendre le rapprochement avec les disparitions de cadavres. » Il se rongeais les ongles. Rogue ne supporter pas que la situation lui échappe.

« On va trouver un moyens ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant il faut que l'on trouve le rapport qu'il y-a entre les tombe dépouiller et ton accident »

Pousser par une pulsion Inconnue, Remus sortis de sa cachette et déclara :

« Et aussi de l'enfant disparue! » Severus et Spikine se retournèrent violemment et sortirent leur baguette.

« Oh ! Oh! Oh ! Du calme ce n'est que moi les mec! »

« On est pas tes potes Lupin alors nous parle pas comme ça compris ! »

« Sev' du calme … qu'est ce que tu nous veut lupins ? Et depuis quand tu écoute les conversation des autres? »

« Les élues … Je pense savoir de quoi vous parler. Mes parent m'en on parler une foi … Mais je ne savait pas qu'elles étaient à Poudlard ? »

« Sa ne te regarde pas Lu ... »

« Tu veut nous aider ? » Severus regarda son amis avec des yeux rond. Pourquoi demander t-il a Lupins de l'aide. Était t-il devenue fou ?

« Oui je veut bien vous aidez mais avant j'aimerais savoir qui sont ses élue? »

« Viens on va te montrais un truc il faut que ... »

« Eh!Eh? Eh ! Attend une minute tu me demande pas mon avis ? »

« Sev' on a besoin de son aide et si il est au courant c'est encore mieux crois moi ... » Sev le prit a l'écart pour que Remus n'entende pas ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était sans conter le fabuleux pouvoir du loup-garou qui avait une ouïe bien développer.

« Spike tu est au courant que c'est un loup-garou et qu'il ma déjà attaquer ... »

« J'ai confiance en lui sev ne me demande pas pourquoi … mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance et qu'il nous sera d'une très grande aide crois moi! »

« … Il va nous mordre et pis en plus …. »

« Je ne mort que les soir de pleine lune ... » Les deux garçons ce retournèrent. Spike lui sourit de toute ses dents et Severus lui envoya un regard noir et aussi apeuré.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous presser mais j'ai pas toute la journée et je n'est pas encore prit mon petit déjeuner alors euh ... »

« Ok on y va ! » Spike tira Severus et emmena Remus a sa suite sur la route il rencontrèrent Kylie … mais vous connaissez déjà cette histoire n'est ce pas...

_**SAMEDI APRES MIDI **_

Du Côté de ooo000°°° Rose Parcker °°°000ooo

Rose avait passé une fantastique mâtiné en compagnie de son premier et nouveaux petit copain. Elle avait fait un grand pas dans sa vie sentimental et était fier d'elle. Cependant elle était un peut déçus que ses amie ne l'ai pas vraiment remarquer et même qu'elle s'en ficher totalement. Il était 15h00 et Rose sortais de la bibliothèque et ce dirigeais ver la tour de griffondor. Elle flânais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle tomba nez a nez avec … Remus lupins. Ils s'arrêtèrent face a face et engagèrent un combat de regard silencieux. Puis, Rose, se rappelant qu'elle avait un emplois du temps charger pour se préparé pour le bal repris sa marche et contourna le jeune homme. Elle se sentis soudain tiré violemment contre le sol. Elle tomba et entendit un ricanement débile qui venais du jeune homme qu'elle venait de rencontré.

Elle se releva avec peine.

Pppfffff se que tu peut être stupide lupins je te jure je te croyez plus intelligent.

Plus intelligent que toi ? oui tu a raison ! J'ai toujours était plus meilleur que toi.

Ah ah ah …

Ta entendus parler du concoure de fiche de lecture de la semaine prochaine qui se déroule a la bibliothèque ?

oui

tu va y participer ? …. ou tu a trop peur de te faire battre par moi ?

Je me suis déjà inscrit depuis belle lurette et tu ne me fais pas peur LUPINS !

Sen qu'il ne sens rende compte Rose s'était approcher de lui et le poussa violemment au sol et elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible en riant. Il se releva et la poursuivit. Cette course dans le châteaux dura 30 bonne minutes, quant lupins perdit sa trace. Qu'est ce qu'elle court vite pensa lupins. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et tomba sur une scène qui le stupéfixa. Il avait retrouvé Rose. Elle était dans les bras de Mathias et l'embrassé à pleine bouche...

du Côté de ooo000°°° Kylie et Lily °°°000ooo

Lily était installé sur une des grandes tables en bois de la bibliothèque. Elle était toutes seul en plein milieux de deux étagères de livre anciens. Tout le monde avait déserté pour se préparé pour ce soir. Certaines fille était déjà dans leur chambres à commencé leur préparation pour la soiré. D'autre profiter du dernier soleil d'automne et parler tranquillement prés du lac de Poudlard. Elle entendait par la fenêtre entre ouverte au bout de la rangé, des jeune hommes rire au éclat et volé sur leur balais. Puis un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily, quand elle entendit Mme mcgonagal crier et leur ordonner de descendre.

De son coté, Kylie observer son amie rousse à travers des livres. Quand elle en eu marre d'être caché elle se dévoila, s'approchât à grand pas de l'endroit ou elle se situer et posa lourdement son livre sur la table.

Je savais que je te trouverais la !

En même temps c'est facile à deviné …

….

Tu veux quoi ?

Mettre les choses au claire !

OK ….. je t'écoute

Pour commencé je m'excuse pour tous se que j'ai pu te balancé sur Nathan et je m'excuse aussi de m'imissé dans ta vie privé. Mais je veux que tu sache que je suis ton amie et qu'une amie et la pour écouter et réconforter tu comprend ….. je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse alors c'est pour sa que je me suis emporter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperais de mes affaire désormais.

Je te pardonne …

…

….

ok euh … je suis contente alors ...euh … y'as plus de malhentendus alors ..?

non

Super …

…

…

Je dois y aller … on se voit au ball.

….

Kylie regarda son amie quittée la bibliothèque. Le froid qui régner depuis une semaine entre elle est lily n'était pas finit. Bien au contraire pour une raison que Kylie ne connaissait cette discutions venez dépéssire le nuage froid qui les séparé ….


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Une Préparation pleine de réflexion.**

_**'' Qui pense peu se trompe beaucoup '' Léonard De Vinci**_

Face à son miroir, dans la grande salle de bain commune du dortoir des filles, Kylie se regardait fixement. Elle portait une serviette blanche au tour de la taille et une rouge dans les cheveux. Elle se pencha, attrapa un collier aux symboles étranges et l'attacha autour de son cou.

Elle se passa de la crème tout en pensant au comportement d'une certaine rousse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci gardait une barrière fermée entre elles. Elles étaient amies depuis si longtemps! se disait-elle. Pourquoi tout briser maintenant ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de sa meilleure amie en ce moment ? Elle venait d'attraper son mascara quand elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle se retint au lavabo et s'accroupit par terre, sonnée. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant elle avait des étourdissements assez fréquents...Elle avait mit sa sur le compte du stress des examens blancs mais là elle ne comprenait plus du tout, et ça devenait vraiment alarmant. Elle se dit que cette histoire avec Lily devait la travailler plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle se releva et finit tranquillement son maquillage en prenant la précaution de ne pas tomber. Elle attrapa une robe rouge vif à paillettes et des chaussures à talons rouge et noir. Elle amorça un mouvement vers la sortie mais juste avant de passer la porte, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir... Et découvrit que le collier qu'elle portait jurait affreusement avec sa tenue de soirée. Elle voulut le retirer... mais suspendit son geste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi... mais elle avait vraiment envie de le porter. Alors elle décida qu'elle se moquait du regard des autres, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Une robe de velours vert, des ballerines blanches et un collier d'émeraudes autour du coup. Un ange. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Lily Evans face à son miroir. Sa robe descendait doucement sur ses genoux et laissait apparaître de magnifiques mollets tout fin. Elle regarda sa voisine et amie qui se bagarrait avec ses cheveux. Rose portait une longue robe bleu foncé qui cachait ses jambes mais qui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Elle se tira les cheveux dans tout les sens afin de leur donner une allure normale mais en vain … Elle finit par lâcher prise et s'effondra sur son lit en hurlant « Pourquoi seigneur m'as-tu affublée de cette chevelure de merrr ... » Lily rit tout doucement et tenta de la secourir. Il est vrai que Rose n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concernait la coiffure. Elle laissait toujours ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et ne les attachait jamais. De plus, vu qu'il était bouclée elle ne prenait jamais la peine de les coiffer.

Lily s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui brosser les cheveux pendant que le fer à lisser chauffait tranquillement sur la table de chevet.

« Je te trouve magnifique ma petite Rosie … Il doit être très important pour toi ce jeune homme. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais je suis pressée de faire sa connaissance ! » Rosie rougit tout doucement et haussa les epaules.

« Tu sais, c'est tout nouveau pour moi ça …. alors …. enfin … on verra bien quoi ! »

« Tu as parlé a Remus de cette histoire de vampire et de loup garou ? Tu te souviens du plan ? Il faut agir Rosie, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer ! Le mieux c'est que vous mettiez les choses au clair afin de vous protéger et de protéger les autres. Je pense que ... »

« On a bien réussi a survivre pendant 5 ans sans rien savoir, alors une ou deux années de plus je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien changer ! »

« Peut être …. mais bon …. fait attention quand même ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi Lily ça va aller. Par contre je me soucie énormément de toi et Kylie... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien ! » Elle lâcha les cheveux de son amie, attrapa le fer et commença le lissage intensif.

« Tu veux rien me raconter ? »

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. »

« Bon. Si tu le dis... »

« ...»

«...»

« Kylie n'est plus mon amie. »

Remus venait de faire cent pompes quand il entendit des éclats de rire provenant du dortoir. Il était seul dans la salle de bain et avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour commencer sa musculation. Il se regarda dans le miroir et eut un sourire fier : Il avait un corps d'athlète.

«Ça, c'est grâce à toi», murmura-t-il en s'adressant au loup qui sommeillait en lui. Il prit une bonne douche pour se décrasser et remarqua qu'il avait encore plusieurs cicatrices. Il sortit de la douche et commença à s'habiller. Il voulait être parfait afin de plaire à sa concubine... Et il espérait qu'elle aussi serait magnifique... Afin de faire baver une certaine mademoiselle Parcker. Il imaginait déjà sa tête en le voyant arriver au bras de Nina Azerty, sa pire ennemie depuis toujours. Il en riait d'avance. Cependant, une autre chose plus grave et beaucoup plus importante le tracassait. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait appris une histoire pas très drôle et plus que troublante. Il avait su par Rogue et Dunham qui étaient les élus. Et en était resté bouche bée. Il avait entendu parler de cette prophétie mettant en œuvre des élus et des gardiens, mais pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende qui parcourait les couloirs et les années de l'école Poudlard afin de la rendre plus passionnante. Un sentiment de mal-être l'envahit. Il n'aimait pas Rose mais ne lui voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire. De loin et toujours discrètement il s'était appliqué à la protéger sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il se demanda comment cette histoire allait se terminer. Devait-il prévenir les autres ? Devait-il se rapprocher des filles pour les surveiller afin d'être sur qu'il ne leur arriverait rien ? Il ne savait pas du tout ou il en était et décida de ne plus y penser. Ce soir il devait s'amuser et alors qu'il enfilait sa veste une image lui revint à l'esprit et lui fit un mal de ventre pas possible ….

## flashback de cet après midi ##

Remus recula face a la scène qui se présenter devant lui. Il se cacha sans bruit derrière une statue et écouta se qui se disait.

« Tu a l'air essoufflée, que se passe t-il ma petite rosie ? » demanda Mathias après le long baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

« Rien c'est …. rien … c'est rien »

« C'est encore ce Lupin qui te fait souffrir pas vrai ? Je me trompe ? » Rose le regarda sans rien dire.

« Je le savais ! Lui si je le trouve, je te jure que je le massacre, je le ... »

« NON ! Laisse ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine crois-moi. Allez viens, on va se promener un peu dans le parc avant que j'aille me préparer. Tu viens ? »

Remus les regarda partir, poings et dents serrés.

## fin du flashback##

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine non dissimulée et perceptible par n'importe qui à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Se soir il se fichait éperdument que miss Rosie puisse être spéciale ou en danger. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, il désirait que cette soirée soit la pire de toute sa vie.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Il attrapa une rose rouge qu'il mit sur son veston, sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva face à deux débiles mentaux qui s'amusaient à se lancer des chaussettes sales au visage en chantant l'hymne américain (star spangled banner) et en sautant sur leur lit. Puis après deux pirouettes et deux sort jetés à la volée il se retrouvèrent à terre et se mirent à rire aux éclats. Remus pensa qu'il avait choisis pour amis les deux garçons les plus idiots de la planète. Et sur ce il entra dans leur folle bagarre et s'efforça de ne plus penser à tout ce qui le tourmentait.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit, Lily derrière elle, lui coiffant une dernière fois les cheveux, Rose n'en revenait pas. Elle ne croyait pas ce que venait de lui déclarer son amie.

## flashback ##

« Kylie n'est plus mon amie ….. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a menti …. ou plutôt trahi …. elle m'a caché quelque chose … une histoire que j'aurais du connaître, c'est tout ! Et tant qu'elle ne me dira rien je ne serais plus son amie. Voilà. » Une larme coula le long des joues de la jeune rousse. Alors qu'elle lissait les cheveux de son amie celle-ci se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne peux pas croire que Kylie aie pu te faire autant de peine ! »

« Nathan m'a révélé un secret hier soir. » Rose se remit en place pour que Lily en finisse avec ses cheveux et écouta attentivement.

« Avant toute chose je veux que tu saches que j'aime Nathan depuis très très longtemps, et que si il me l'avait proposé plutôt j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter et aurais largué celui avec qui j'étais. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du Noël de l'année dernière ? Je suis allée au bal avec Simon Lokio, tu te rappelles ? » Rose fit oui de la tête mais n'osa interrompe son amie de peur qu'elle se rétracte et ne lui dise rien, ou que quelqu'un vienne les déranger et qu'elle ne sache jamais la fin.

« Eh bien apparemment ce soir-là Nathan avait décidé d'y aller avec moi. Et quand il a su que j'étais prise, il a été très triste et a déprimé toute la soirée. Ce fut le même soir que Kylie jeta Carlos, son ex. Du coup ils passèrent la soiré à discuter et Nathan avoua à Kylie qu'il m'aimait et qu'il désirait sortir avec moi. Du coup elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le consoler et de... enfin, tu vois la suite, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin... »

## fin du flash back ##

Rose se retourna et regarda Lily en face. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle décida de se taire et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle tomba nez à nez avec la soi disant traître.

« Kylie, il faut que tu parles à Lily et vite! »

Assis sur les marches face aux portes de la grandes salle, Spikine et Rogue étaient prêts depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes. Ils regardaient les premiers couples qui arrivaient, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils n'avaient pas de cavalières, mais cela leur était bien égal. Ce soir, ils avaient beaucoup plus important à faire. Ils devaient annoncer aux trois élus la prophétie.

Le bal commença, et au loin, deux hommes en capuchon noir surveillaient les lieux de ce qui serait plus tard leur champ de bataille...


End file.
